Little Miss Seductress ::Take Two
by Riz-I
Summary: Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Ten-Ten are set on one goal: dominate the school. Can the Kings of Konoha High keep their titles or will they be overthrown by the infamous playgirls? SasuSaku NaruHina ShikaIno NejiTen. Continuation of Little Miss Seductress.
1. Somewhere Off The Coast

**

* * *

Little Miss Seductress  
Chapter Twenty:: Somewhere Off The Coast...  
Created By:: Tenshi-Chan008  
Continued By:: Riz-I**

* * *

**A/N: Tenshi-Chan008 wrote the first nineteen chapters of this and she is hands down an amazing authoress. However, because life's a bitch-- she can't continue it... and so the honour is mine. Okay. I'm going to try _really, really _hard not to _kill_ her amazing work. I am re-reading 'Little Miss Seductress' several times in order to refine my writing and make it more like Tenshi-Chan's, but it might take me a while, so let me know how to improve 'kay? Because then I'll know exactly what I need to work on. Anyways, read and... enjoy. I know a _lot _of people have been waiting a _long _time for this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Little Miss Seductress: I am simply continuing one using the characters from another. **

**

* * *

**

"Dobe… where the _hell _are we?" Sasuke glared at the blonde Shinobi.

Naruto held out the map he was holding. He rotated it several times before deciding that the way where the writing was the right way up was probably the right way to read it. "Er. Somewhere; off the coast." He scratched his head and gave a signature 'baka-grin'.

"Which coast?" Neji asked, wrapping an arm around Ten-Ten's waist.

Naruto looked at his map again. "Hmm." He scratched his head. "I don't know."

* * *

As Sasuke began chasing Naruto up and down the long, stretch of beach; the other two Shinobi and four Kunoichi began examining their surroundings. Sakura stood on her tiptoes and tried to peer through the wide expanse of forest in front of her. "I can't see anything." She shivered in her short denim shorts, flip flops and loose, white kaftan. "It's getting dark." Shikamaru stated. Ino punched him in the arm. "Good one. Genius." Shikamaru gave a lazy grin and kissed Ino gently on the neck. "I know."

Sasuke and Naruto soon returned and, as Hinata tended to the painful looking bruise Sasuke had left on Naruto's left cheek; the others tried to figure out what to do.

A quick recon trip by Sasuke and Shikamaru revealed that the island was about 4 miles long and 3 miles wide, there were no houses( or anything else that might indicate the world had changed since the 15th Century), there was nothing but ocean on any side of the island. There was, however, a small lake about a mile from where they were- and plenty of fruit trees.

"So; we live on fruit for three days?" Ino raised an eyebrow. _'Hell, it better not be pineapples. I don't think I'll be able to stop myself imagining eating hi- Geez Ino! Get a grip!'_

Shikamaru nodded. "Yep."

"But I don't like fru..." Naruto was cut off by a dark look from the onyx-eyed Shinobi. "I mean, fruit! Yay! We love fruit, don't we Hina-chan?"

"Hai!" Hinata replied, a little too excitedly. See, Naruto was wearing a leather jacket- and Hinata had _never _been able to resist the appeal of a leather jacket.

Sakura knew full well of this- and sweatdropped.

* * *

Her eyes falling on her ring finger, Sakura sneaked a look at Sasuke from the corner of her eyes. He was currently glaring at Naruto. She couldn't really blame him. She scanned Sasuke up and down; plain black t-shirt, white board shorts and flip flops. Her eyes fell on his legs. '_Oh. My. God'_. She choked back a small scream. "SASUKE!!"

"What?"

"YOU SHAVE YOUR LEGS!!"

Sasuke sweatdropped.

* * *

"We'll sleep at various points down the island. In groups no less than two." He smirked. "I think it'd be better if it was a boy with a girl- although there aren't any _people _on the island- we don't know about animals." He winked at Sakura, whose gaze still kept returning again and again to his hairless legs. Ten-Ten smirked, "I'll be the one protecting Neji if anything happens." Neji looked at the chestnut haired girl whose buns had somehow _still _not come undone. She simply looked back.

Their staring competition continued throughout the Dobe's breakthrough.

"But it's COLD! We're going to FREEZE!!"

"What's human body temperature, dobe?"

Naruto screwed up his face in concentration as he tried to remember Second Period Biology with Shizune-sensei. _'Er, what was that thing Neji said? Oh yeah! The two numbers- they add up to TEN!! 'Cause Neji said it reminded him of Ten-Ten. So what adds up to 10? Oh. Better say something or the teme is going to hit me... again' _ "Erm… 37 degrees C?" He flinched and protected his face with his arms.

"Well done. That should keep you pretty warm."

Naruto looked at Hinata and saw the blush colouring her pale cheeks. "What's the other option?" Sasuke glared into the cerulean blue ones of Naruto Uzumaki. "Go find some firewood before it gets too dark."

* * *

Naruto looked around at his friends. Neji and Ten-Ten both had tears pouring from their eyes from their ongoing staring contest, Sakura and Sasuke were huddled together talking rapidly about something- Sakura blushing. Shikamaru and Ino were…

*SPLASH*

"Arrghhh! Shika-kun!!" Ino giggled. There were more splashes and then the sound of kisses over the gentle splashing of the ocean.

"Well, Hinata." Naruto turned to face the girl who had changed him so much so recently. "I guess it's just you and me."

* * *

"So, what are we looking for?"

"Erm. Dry branches. I think."

"What, so we just, pull them off?" Naruto stared at Hinata in awe. How did she know so much?

Hinata flushed under his gaze. "Yes." Naruto grinned the grin that had caused Hinata to fall so irrevocably in love with him. He reached up into the nearest tree… and pulled.

Nothing happened.

Naruto reached up and pulled again.

Still the branch wouldn't fall.

"Fall, damn it!" he gave the branch one final, hard tug and finally it came off. "Yeah!" he exclaimed. He turned to glomp Hinata in hug to celebrate his success when he noticed that she had frozen.

"Hey Hinata what's wrong?"

He thought maybe she was cold- she was only wearing a short white skirt, a spaghetti strap white top and a thin black cardigan. He was just about to take his own tan leather jacket off to offer her when he saw what it was she had frozen at the sight of.

Wrapped around the branch Naruto had just pulled off of the tree was the biggest snake he had _ever_ seen. Needless to say, he dropped it. And, dragging the still half frozen Hinata behind him, he ran.

* * *

The couple finally collapsed on the sandy banks opposite the side their friends were currently canoodling on. "Whoo!" Naruto whooped. "That was close. Hey, Hinata, you alright?" Hinata didn't say anything. Just stared blankly ahead.

Naruto placed his head directly in front of her face and took her face in his hands. "Yo, Hinata! You there?" he waved a hand in back and forth in front of her face. Still no response. Finally, he decided to take his fingers and *SNAP* them really loudly in front of her.

Finally, Hinata gave a little shake and came to. Her eyes fell on Naruto… and she jumped on him.

Literally, jumped on him. "Naruto-kun. I thought you were dead." She planted a desperate kiss on his lips. "I saw that snake and I'm- I'm sorry I'm just really, really scared of snakes." She shuddered and this time it was Naruto's turn to kiss her. "It's okay. I'm here. Right?!" he grinned at her and they started to laugh. Naruto looked around at the darkening sky. "Well, I guess we'll just have to risk the scary bugs and beasts for tonight." Naruto felt Hinata tense. Oh, right. She's scared of snakes- and there are snakes on this island. _"Durh! Dobe!"_ He muttered to himself. He gently put Hinata down. "Wait right here. I'll be back before you can say 'Naruto you are sexy'. If anything creepy crawly comes towards you, scream and I'll be back like the flash!" He grinned once again and then headed back into the overhanging trees.

* * *

"I WIN!!" Ten-Ten shouted. She had seen Neji blink. It was over in a flash… but he _had _blinked.

Neji wasn't a sore loser. But he wasn't stupid either. "So, _Elephant-chan,_" he whispered huskily, sidling to Ten-Ten's side. He rested a hand on her bare leg (she was wearing super short, combat coloured shorts and a long sleeved, pale pink Abercrombie hoodie), "What's my consolation prize?" he whispered in her ear. He could feel the heat coming off her cheeks from the blush that burned there. She tried to remember what she would have done if she were in this position with any other guy. _'Punch him where it hurts, probably' _she thought.

Somehow, she didn't think she'd be doing that to Hyuuga Neji.

But whatever she was, Ten-Ten was still a playgirl. She leaned into Neji's ear and whispered, just as seductively, "You get to sleep next to me for a night. What more could you want?"

'_Damn._' Neji thought. '_This girl is _good_._'. He smirked. _'But I'm better.'_

"I don't know, Elephant-chan. What are you willing to give me?"

Ten-Ten's eyes widened slightly. _'Is he- _challenging _me?'_. She returned Neji's smirk with one of her own. "That depends. Screw boy. What is it that you want?"

Neji's smirk spread further across his face. "What I want." He murmured in the smooth shell of Ten-Ten's ear, "You couldn't give me."

Ten-Ten turned to look straight into Neji's eyes. He began to become mesmerised by her chocolate brown pools and leant in for a kiss. With millimetres between their lips, Ten-Ten stuck her hand on the Hyuuga's lips. "What am I, Neji?"

Neji groaned. He did _not _expect Ten-Ten to be one of those _'Commitment People'_. He decided to make use of his playboy charm. He grinned. "A woman. Ten-Ten. And a pretty fine one at that."

'_Gotcha!' _Ten-Ten smiled. _'Playboy is as playboy does.'_

"So tell me, Hyuuga. What is it the only thing a woman cannot give you?"

Ten-Ten was not stupid enough to sit and wait for Neji to realise what she had just said.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura were sitting on a felled log a few feet away from Neji and Ten-Ten. They were watching the sunset and talking about how _cliché _it was to be watching the sunset on a deserted island beach. Sasuke had an arm hooked around the slim waist of his favourite Kunoichi. He had long since stopped considering her a 'target'. She was resting her head on his shoulder.

A thought suddenly struck her. "Sasuke-kun?" She said, sitting up straight.

"What?"

"Where am I going to sleep?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and motioned around him at the open ground, "Right here."

"I get that. But _where_."

Sasuke smirked. Sakura couldn't help noticing that it really _was_ something they did. Sasuke smirked. Neji smirked. Shikamaru smirked. Naruto _tried _to smirk- but he didn't strike her as the smirking kind: Idiots don't smirk.

"You'll sleep in my arms, _baby_. Don't worry, I'll keep you warm." He nuzzled into her neck; taking in the intoxicating scent.

Sakura scowled and huffed away from him. "Don't call me that." She paused and then unwrapped Sasuke's arm from her waist.. "And I'm not kidding. You don't expect me to actually sleep in _sand_ do you?"

"Well, that was the dobe's plan. He did mention the whole 'no beds' thing you know. You agreed to it." He grinned, wrapping his arm around her waist again.

Sakura fumed and unwrapped his arm from her waist once again. "Sasuke-_kun_, if I remember correctly it was _your _vote that landed us here."

Sasuke scowled for a second; before his memory kicked in and he decided to take his chances. He leaned in and nibbled gently at Sakura's neck once again. Her body, _still_ unaccustomed to this sensation- reacted in the way it normally did.

It shivered in delight.

"And if I remember correctly." He whispered. "It was you distracting me that made me vote yes. So really, it's all your fault."

Sasuke, the infamous playboy, had forgotten the cardinal rule of women: The woman is always right...

Sakura flared up and made to slap him. Just before her hand touched his cheek, however, he caught it. "Careful, Sakura. Or that'll be fight number three." He winked, kissed her palm and then stood up.

"Dobe probably got himself and Hinata lost as hell. Better go find them before he does something to Hinata." He dusted off his board shorts and then slid his feet back into his flip flops. He looked over to the ocean where Shikamaru and Ino were still splashing about- accompanied by the odd kiss between the two, "Better go tell those two to get out of there… that BAKA didn't even arrange for a doctor on here."

Sakura watched Sasuke's back as he retreated into the trees. She stood up and dusted off her shorts, before making her way towards the lovebirds in the water.

* * *

"Get out of the water."

"No."

"Fine."

"Sakura- shouldn't you be trying slightly harder? I mean, I am one of your best friends you know. What would you do if I got pneumonia and died or something?"

Sakura tilted her head to the side and pretended to think. "Could I have your shoes?"

Shikamaru scoffed and Ino and Sakura both turned to look at him. "You two are quite amusing, you know."

Ino rolled her eyes at him. "Men." She groaned. She smiled at Sakura and wrapped a dripping wet arm around her friend's shoulders. "Of course. Though you know, if _you _die I'm not going anywhere _near_ your shoes. Your _mum _on the other hand-"

"I _know_! Hers are just-"

Shikamaru tuned out and stared, bemused, after the two girls. He rolled his eyes. "Women." He groaned. "So troublesome."

He looked up. _'Shame.'_ He thought. _'No clouds.'_

* * *

'_What is she _doing _to me?' _Sasuke couldn't figure it out. What the hell was wrong with him? Sure he was engaged to her- but he really couldn't put up with actual _butterflies in his stomach._ He always had hated that Chouji guy... He shook his head to clear his mind and then began to look around.

"DOBE! HINATA!"

There wasn't even an echo.

"NARUTO!!"

"TEME!! IS THAT YOU?!"

"WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"I FELL DOWN A HOLE!!"

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANAGE TO FALL DOWN A HOLE?!"

"IT'S DARK!!"

"SO?! YOU COULD AT LEAST LOOK WHERE YOU'RE GOI-"

* * *

*Several Seconds Later*

"Oh. Hi, teme. What was that you were saying?"

Sasuke looked up towards the top of the hole in the ground that he had just dropped into.

"Shut up. Naruto. Or I _will _punch you."

* * *

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

**A/N: So there you go... _finally_... Chapter Twenty of Little Miss Seductress. Whoo. Hope you liked it. Leave a review. You know you're worth it. ^_^  
**


	2. Confessions Of A Boaring Nature

**  


* * *

Little Miss Seductress  
****Chapter Twenty-One:: Confessions Of A Boaring Nature  
Created By:: Tenshi-Chan008  
Continued By:: Riz-I  
**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for being so encouraging!! I hope you carry on enjoying it. Much love, Riz. Leave a review to let me know how you think it's going. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Own neither Naruto or Little Miss Seductress. Continuing one using characters from another

* * *

**

Ino came out from behind the trees, her slightly damp, golden hair framing her face. She had changed into a sleeveless, pale blue dress with an oversized white cardigan over it. Around her neck was the silver chain she always wore...

"Ino?" Shikamaru stared at the silver pendant on the end of the chain. The shape was a lot like a military dog-tag, except Ino's was thicker, shinier and had a 'K' engraved into it with a small diamond embedded into the bottom right corner.

"Yes?" She shook her hair out and pushed up the sleeves of the cardigan and took a seat next to Shikamaru on the felled log he was sitting on. He had lit a fire and it was making her look- well, as beautiful as a beautiful person can look in firelight...

"Why do you always wear that?"

"Wear what?" She looked confused.

"That." He pointed towards the necklace. The chain it was on was pretty long; the pendant fell just below her chest. He was working pretty hard not to let his eyes fall on that particular region of Ino's body- she'd caught him once... He still had the bruises to prove it.

"Oh, you mean this?" She looked down at it as she took the pendant in her hand and presented it to Shikamaru. "Oh. It's kind of like, a group thing. K for Kunoichi? Aren't you supposed to be the smart one?" She giggled and poked him playfully in the cheek.

Shikamaru scowled. "So why don't the other three wear one?"

Ino looked puzzled again. "They do."

"No they don't. Sakura was wearing a top that showed her collarbone the other day. Guess what? Blondie? No necklace."

It was Ino's turn to scowl. _'Geez. For a genius, he's pretty slow.'_ "No shit, Sherlock." She rolled her eyes. "Sakura usually wears hers as an anklet, wrapped a couple of times and then the pendant tucked into the wraps. Hinata wears hers like a bracelet. And Ten-Ten doesn't use the chain, she just sticks the pendant into one of her buns every morning."

"How does it not fall out?"

"Well, Lazy Ass, how does Shorty, from Scary Movie, keep a comb in his hair?"

"Shorty had an afro."

"Your point being?"

"..." _'If she was a boy, I'd hit her. Sadly, she's not. So I can't. What else can I do to shut her up? Think Nara, you're supposed to be a genius. Oh damn. I sound like her... Troublesome Girl. Oh- I know.'_

"Why are you smiling Lazy A-"

She was cut off when the brunette male placed his lips on hers. By the time she realised what was happening; she was way too busy responding. Suddenly, Shikamaru broke off. He took Ino's hands in his and- _smiled_.

* * *

Ino was so shocked she almost gasped. Nara Shikamaru does _not _smile. Smirk, sure (and a damn sexy one at that). But _smile?_ 100%, absolutely _never._

And yet... he was.

He was holding her hands, staring right into her eyes- and smiling a soft, loving, genuine smile.

And it was breaking the heart of the ice-blonde playgirl.

"Ino. I want to say something to you."

Ino dredged up a smile. "What is it? Have you decided to stop being such a Lazy _Ass_?"

His smile briefly turned back to that smirk Ino loved so much; "Would you still love me if I did?" He joked.

And that's when it hit her.

'_I do love him.' _A salty tear escaped from her left eye._ 'And... I can't hurt him. I just- I can't. I couldn't be the one to- to break his heart and. But... how do I do something like that to Sakura. She can't. Not just her and Ten-Ten. And- I don't think Ten-Ten's going to- But.' _She looked deep into the eyes of the boy who had tossed her mind and her heart into the unrelenting depths of turmoil. _'I love him. And... I don't think that's going to change. Oh. Sakura-chan. I love you so much, as much as a friend can possibly love another. But- I love Shikamaru. Not as friend. But as a true love. And-'_

"Ino?" Shikamaru took her face gently in his hands, "Why are you crying?" He brushed the tears rolling down her cheeks away softly with his thumbs. "Ino? Is something wrong? Have I done something?"

"Shika I. I wish I could tell you but- I just..." She didn't know what to do or say. She threw her arms around him and began kissing his face, rapidly, urgently, everywhere. As if the end of the world was suddenly upon them.

Shikamaru tried to push her away. "Ino- Ino stop... _INO!_" He pushed her away and held her there at arms length. "_What _is wrong with you?"

"Shika." She sobbed. "I love you," She choked. "So much."

"And that's a bad thing because?"

"You don't _understand. _And I wish I could make you but-" She sighed softly. "I have certain _loyalties_. Just like you have yours to Naruto, Sasuke and Neji."

"Ino. You're not making any sense." Shikamaru was truly, for the first time in his life, confused.

"I know. Shika just- promise you'll never hurt me."

Shikamaru looked into the piercing blue eyes of the girl in front of him. _'Can I promise her that?'_ He thought of the cold, hard, unfeeling _shell _of a- no... he hadn't been a man, he'd been a _monster_ five months ago. Then Ino had come into his life.

He had changed, his heart had unfrozen and his life and his priorities had changed.

He asked himself the most vital question; the one by which he chose his friends... _'Would I wake up in the middle of the best dream of my life for this person?'_ He looked at the tear streaked face of Yamanaka Ino. _'Hell, what am I stalling for? She _is _the best dream of my life!'_

"I promise." And then he kissed her.

* * *

"Sasuke?"

"What?"

"How are we supposed to get out of here?"

Sasuke's eye twitched. "Do I look like Shikamaru to you?"

"No."

Sasuke's eye twitched again. "You weren't supposed to answer that."

"Why'd you ask then?"

Sasuke just looked at Naruto. "Dobe..."

"What does that even _mean?_"

*Sweatdrop* "Dead-last, you dobe!"

"Hah! You just said Dead-last you dead-last. Now who's the dobe?"

"Naruto?"

Pause. "Yes?"

"Dobe."

* * *

Naruto just looked at his best friend. Normally Sasuke would have lain him down and used him as some sort of trampoline to bounce on to get out- But recently, even _Naruto _could tell that his friend had changed.

They all had.

Kunoichi had come into their lives like a hurricane, taking the Shinobi up, whirling them round... and then hurling them back down in completely different conditions and places. Naruto was happy with who and what he was now. He didn't have to pretend to be something he wasn't around Hinata.

She didn't make him feel 'dead-last'. Around her, he felt like himself.

If the other guys felt half of what he did- He couldn't blame them for the changes that had come over them. "Hey, teme?"

"What?" Said 'teme' growled.

"Do you like Sakura-chan?"

"I'm _engaged _to her you moron!"

"Yeah. But. Do you like her?"

Sasuke suddenly felt awkward. "Yeah. I guess."

"So, you're not going to hurt her? Like you did with Ka-"

"Finish that sentence- and you'll make me hurt you Naruto." Sasuke's tone was dark and his face, even in the dim moonlight, looked stoic.

Naruto knew this was something Sasuke didn't want to bring up. But Naruto had to make sure. Sakura-chan was his friend. And nobody, not even Sasuke, was going to hurt one of his friends. "Sasuke? I'm not going to ask you anything about this again, but- Is Sakura just some sort of way for you to get back at Itachi and Karin?"

Sasuke looked, if possible, even more deadpan than he had a moment ago. "No." He answered simply.

And Naruto believed him.

Because there are two things Naruto knows for sure.

Sasuke would never lie to him.

And Sasuke would never betray Sakura.

* * *

Neji and Ten-Ten were asleep a few feet from her. Ino and Shikamaru were far off on the other end of the beach; Sakura could see the dying embers of their fire. Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata... still M.I.A.

Sakura could see no other option. She sighed, went over to and pulled out a jacket from her suitcase and then turned to face the trees, a gentle breeze rustled through them, making the overhanging limbs sway ominously to the side. Shuddering, she took a deep breath... and walked into their unwelcoming arms.

* * *

Hinata jolted awake. She had fallen asleep waiting for Naruto; but a quick look round showed Naruto still hadn't returned. Hinata rubbed her head and brushed the sand out of her hair by raking it with her fingers. She gulped and then turned towards the trees her boyfriend had disappeared into. A breeze whipped past her and she shivered. She remembered what Naruto had said to her _"Scream and I'll be back like the flash." _Hinata shook her head, _'You mean back IN A flash, silly.' _She decided she may as well test the theory. "NAAAAAAAARUUUUUUUUUUTOOOOOOOOOOOO- KUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!"

"GEEZ! Naruto why is your girlfriend so _loud?!_"

Before Naruto could reply; "SAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSUKEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at his (currently flushing a furious scarlet colour) friend. "I could say the same about your fiancée." Naruto winked as Sasuke seriously contemplated strangling himself.

* * *

*WHIR* *WHIR* *WHIR* *WHIR* *WHIR* *WHIR* *WHIR* *WHIR* *WHIR* *WHIR* *WHIR*

* * *

"What is that?" Ten-Ten mumbled sleepily, stirring awake and rolling off of Neji's chest.

Ino woke up and hit Shikamaru upside the head to wake him up.

Hinata ran into the forest and hid behind a tree.

Sasuke and Naruto looked up- Naruto trembled as a hint of Sasuke's killer aura hit him. _'Oh no.' _Naruto thought. _'If Sasuke's in _that _mood, it can only mean one thing.'_

Sakura ran back through the trees to the clearing on the beach she had just left. The helicopter landed and moments later... Itachi Uchiha hopped out.

"Sakura!" he exclaimed, walking over and enveloping her in a hug, he pouted as he held her by the shoulders at arms length and examined her. "Surely you guys didn't forget to tell me about this. After all, I do so _love _deserted islands." He gave Sakura a hungry look, "Not to mention all the _fun _that they entail..."

* * *

**A/N: Is this longer or shorter than the last one? Ahh, I dunno. Better or worse? You guys make sure to review and let me know, 'kay? My God this is fun to write. Heh, hope you find it fun to read too!! ^_^**

**Archer Ri-chan: Hope you find this. I have to reply to your reviews on whatever story I update next. You seriously should get a Facebook, then I wouldn't have to write these massive long things here. ^_* Let me know when you get one, then I'll put the link to mine on my profile page on here and you can just add me through that. Saves either of us randomly giving away names. ^_^ Haha, after reading your review I was curious and so I did check out your school's website. The video made me chuckle. Your school is so DIFFERENT to mine. Not to mention about 5000 times bigger. Do you not get lost? Omg! You guys sing in class too? How cool. We finally found something in common between Brits and Americans. Yay! ^_^ However, American people look so different to us. Me and my friend Grace were looking through them going' There is nobody that looks like that this side of the Atlantic.' Grace has a ridiculous crush on one of the guys in one of the classroom photos; I can't say I think he's ugly... Shame he lives in Georgia. He is a BEAUT! Seriously, NOBODY looks like that here. No, I don't know the lyrics to Rock The Boat, you'll have to tell me ^_^ Erm, Kakashi's died recently... but I'm not sure when exactly or about the others, Jack reads the manga and tells me the major plot revelations.. I could ask him. Or you could try googling it. ^_^ That's what I did when I wanted to read the one where Kakashi died. Oh, and I was just wondering. Do you have to actually be Christian to go to your school, or do you just have to be like, really respectful. My Primary school was a Joint Church of England and Methodist Primary school, but as you know, I'm not Christian. So yeah, I was just wondering. And also, how are you guys so tall? There is only ONE guy in our school, under the age of 17, that has hit 6ft 4... and everyone thinks he's a freak because he's so tall. Must be something in the water, heh ^_*. Anyways, get Facebook! I can leave mile long messages and not feel guilty if I do it on Facebook. And it doesn't have to be 'censored-for-possible-if-probably-unlikely-stalker-types' ^_*  
**


	3. Brotherhood Of The Travelling Royalty

**Little Miss Seductress  
Chapter Twenty Two:: The Brotherhood Of The Travelling Royalty  
Created By:: Tenshi-Chan008  
Continued By:: Riz-I**

* * *

**A/N: Once again. My extreme love and... well, more love, goes out to all of you who review/ favourited/ alerted. It means so much to me. I have tried to reply to people, but ff just hates me. Just know that I seriously appreciate it and am glad you guys don't think I'm screwing this into the ground ^_^ So yeah. Thanks. ^_^ And yes. The Chapter Title is indeed a reference to The Sisterhood Of The Travelling Planets. Ugly Betty, Grey's Anatomy, Desperate Housewives and GossipGirl are the shiz. Undoubtedly.  
**

**

* * *

**

Itachi let go and looked around. "Where's Baka-otouto?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I was just about to go and look for him. You want to come?" Alarm bells went off in her head. But she ignored them using the security code 'He's my brother-in-law-to-be. He wouldn't try anything.'

Sasuke had heard the sounds of a helicopter. "OH NO!! THEY'RE GOING TO LEAVE WITHOUT US!! TEME GET US OUT!!" Naruto had grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and was shaking him crazily. Sasuke pulled back his arm- and punched the crazed blond. "Shut up." He growled. "And listen." They did. From the distance, they could hear faint shouts. "-uke!!!" "-ata!!!!" "NARUTO!!!"

They were getting closer. Naruto started shouting. "WE'RE DOWN HERE!!! HEEEEEELLLLPPPP!!!!"

"NARUTOOOOO!! IS THAT YOU?!!"

"YEEEEESSSS!!!"

Two faces peered down at Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke cursed loudly. "What was that, midget?"

Sasuke growled lowly under his breath. "ITACHIIII, SAKURA-CHAAAAANNN!!! GET US OUUUUUT!!!"

Sakura cocked her head to the side. "Naruto?"

"What?"

"Where's Hinata?"

* * *

"I'm really, really, really, really, really sorry Hinata!!" Naruto and Sasuke had been pulled out of the hole, and while Sasuke had headed back towards the main beach, arguing with Itachi, Sakura had stayed back to softly tell Naruto that if he came back without her friend, she would not hesitate to drown him in the middle of the night.

She _could _have been joking, but Naruto wasn't willing to take the risk. "It's okay, Naruto." It wasn't. And Hinata knew that if it had been any other Kunoichi, they would have told him the truth straight out- but she wasn't. And she didn't. She sighed and tried to take Naruto's hand, but he wouldn't let her. Despite his laid-back, loud and generally obnoxious attitude; Naruto Uzumaki had changed. And for some reason, he didn't know why, he knew that it wasn't okay. He took Hinata by the shoulders and looked into her eyes: They were shining in the soft light of the moonlight; they looked like two fragments of the moon themselves. "I'm sorry I'm such an idiot, Hinata."

"Naruto-kun, I said, it's oka-"

"No. It's not." Naruto took his hands from her shoulders and, sighing, he took her hands instead. Holding them to his chest, he continued gazing down into his girlfriend's eyes. "I'm sorry I'm so loud, and stupid, and arrogant, and annoying and, well, you get it. But here's the thing; I really like you. And I don't know how it happened, or why it happened but I-"

"Shhhhh." Hinata took one of her hands from Naruto's grip and pressed a finger to his lips. "I know." She smiled serenely, and he hugged her to him. "Hey, Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you let me finish?"

Hinata tried to stop herself seizing up and giving anything away. "Because I already knew what you were going to say. Because- you're loud, and stupid, and arrogant and annoying and… well, because I do too." She laughed softly. "Now please lie down, Naruto-kun. It's time to sleep."

A devilish grin crossed Naruto's face; "You know, Hinata, I can think of more fun things to do." He murmured against her neck. "Especially since we're all alone." He purred. Hinata blushed a violent shade of scarlet. "Is that a yes?"

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yes?"

"I am a black belt you know."

"Oh."

* * *

Sakura had been watching the Uchiha brothers fight for so long. She was waiting for them to finish, or for Hinata and Naruto to return. But neither seemed likely any time soon. Naruto and Hinata probably weren't coming back to this side of the island till morning (Naruto probably wouldn't have the brains to think to wait, but Hinata most certainly did) and the Uchiha brothers were currently arguing over who had the biggest room.

Then bed.

Then wardrobe.

Then waist.

Then lower down...

At this point, Sakura decided that some outside intervention was necessary. Humming loudly so as not to hear their conversation, she rushed over and clapped a hand over both of their mouths. She could feel Sasuke's scowl beneath it; on the other hand…

"Did you just try to bite my palm?"

"Lick, actually."

"Why you!!" Sasuke tried to scramble past Sakura and lunge at Itachi; but Sakura held him back. He tried moving past her. Sakura struggled to hold him back, but when she felt one of her nails break…"BOTH OF YOU!! STOP!!! NOW!!!!"

The brothers were instantly still. "You!" She pointed at Itachi "Over there!" She pointed at a tree almost half a mile away from them. Itachi, looking at the look on Sakura's face, turned right in that direction and started walking. "As for _you!_"

Sasuke gulped as Sakura began striding towards him. "Lie down."

He did.

"Go to sleep."

And within a few seconds of his head hitting the sand. He did.

* * *

Itachi had always been a morning person, and, sleeping in the middle of nowhere on the grainy sand only succeeded in furthering his eagerness to be up and about. Especially as he knew it was practically an impossibility for his younger bro to surface before noon. No matter where they were sleeping.

He stood up, yawned, and stretched. There were two couples further down the beach on his left, and on his right- there was one sleeping dark-haired boy, and one, wide awake, unbelievably sexy seductress/ sister-in-law to be making her way into the dense foliage. He grinned like the Cheshire Cat and then began to follow her in.

He found her at the softly sparkling pool of water, washing her face and brushing her teeth. "Morning, sister-in-law."

She jumped, turned round, saw who it was and scowled. "Morning."

"Beautiful day." She rinsed and spat. Rather unbecoming of a girl with that kind of a face.

"Whatever." She splashed her face and then made to walk away, but Itachi caught her wrist.

"Why are you with Sasuke?" Sakura's gaze shot up and her eyes locked with Itachi's.

"What?"

"Why are you with Sasuke?" He was aptly aware that she had paled at his question… now where had he seen _this _before?

"I don't really see how that's any of your business."

Itachi's grip on her wrists tightened. "Oh, but you see, it _is _my business." Sakura looked into the flashing eyes of Itachi Uchiha and her heart almost stopped. They were beautiful, yes, but there was an undertone of something _far _more serious beneath the beauty. "You're about to become a member of my family. That isn't an honour we extend to just anybody."

"I _know_ that. And why are you _interrogating _me?! It's not like I _asked _to become a member of your _sodding _family!"

Itachi was thrown."So- if Sasuke offered to break off the engagement- you'd be fine with it?"

"Despite what you think, I'm smart. Getting into a teenage marriage isn't exactly what I had in mind."

"So- why are you?"

'_I'm not, idiot. It's all part of the plan.' _But obviously she couldn't say that. "Because I fell in love." She tried to stop herself from smirking.

"So," Itachi raised an eyebrow and gave a trademark Uchiha smirk. "You're in _love _with my arrogant, jerk of a brother?"

'_What do you think, moron?' _"Yes."

"And you wouldn't ever consider, you know, batting for the other team."

'_Get some English lessons, fool.' _"I'm not planning on becoming a lesbian, no."

Itachi grinned and nuzzled his head into her exposed neck, to which she responded by taking his head in her hands, kicking one of his legs, tripping him up and then tipping him into the pool. _'You think I haven't dealt with overprotective family members before? What kind of a Seductress do you take me for?' _"What was that for?!"

Sakura wagged a finger at the drenched young man. "You were trying to test me, right?" She grinned. "Do I pass?"

Itachi was astounded. "I… I guess."

"Well then- anything else you want to tell me?"

Itachi looked at the smug face of the bubble-gum pink haired girl in front of him. _'So you want to be an Uchiha? Well, here's the thing, babe. Every Uchiha needs to know how to deal with a shit load of shit… so, let's see how well you do.' _"Yes actually, there is."

He stood up slowly and started taking slow, measured steps towards Sakura. She lowered her centre of gravity, ready for whatever he was planning.

He was barely half a metre from her when he came to a sudden stand-still.

"Tell me, Sakura. What has Sasuke told you about Karin?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I'm sorry it's shorter- but does that cliffhanger leave you gagging for more or what? Btw, the Karin background is totally Tenshi-chan's, she filled me in. *Honoured* I'll try not to leave you all hanging for too long ^_^**

**Archer Ri-chan: Oh gosh, you've been reviewing all over the place and I've been trying to post updates in order to reply to them for ages, it just wouldn't let me log on-- anyways, yeah, London was t' sex!! I loved it. The neighbour's son, Matty, showed me the sights. The REAL sights, you know, the ones that only true Londoners know about. It was immense!! What's typing class? Do they like, teach you how to type? How cool. And here I am wasting my time on Higher Tier Chemisty... ;) Sometimes I really do wish I was American... Charlotte wants to know when and where Alex (he's gullible? How unbelievably sweet.) is coming. She isn't kidding about wanting to meet him. You're getting an account? I can send you a picture of her (somehow) through that and you can show him. He's not, you know, a crazy psycho type is he? Because that would be kind of a downer. Seriously. I have the girls sleepover of the century planned for two weeks on Saturday. We'll print out a picture of you and stick it on the wall, then you'll be there- sort of. All my friends know about you. ^_^ It's pretty cool. They're all like- HOW DO YOU KNOW HER? And I just smile slyly and say- Pfft. I've been meaning to ask, btw, is Archer your real name? Or is that a nickname too? And if so how exactly did a nickname like Archer come about?  
**


	4. Honest Truth From A Dishonest Playboy

**Little Miss Seductress  
Chapter Twenty Three:: The Honest Truth From A Dishonest Playboy  
Created By: Tenshi-Chan008  
Continued By:: Riz-I

* * *

A/N: It's another short one. But this one and the one before it kind of tie in. So...consider it a two-parter if you will. Fanfiction is letting me log-in again, so it's all good. And I'll be able to continue updating regularly. Thanks for reading everyone. Hope you're still enjoying it. Drop a review and let me know ^_^  
**

* * *

Sakura stumbled back to the beach. She had left Itachi standing by the pool. What he had just told her- it shouldn't have affected her the way it had- but it did.

"Where the _hell _have you been?!" Sasuke came and grabbed her shoulders, feeling her tense in his grip, he let go and bent his head so that he could properly look into her eyes. Seeing her hesitating flickering glances, he became concerned. He grabbed her wrist and began dragging her towards the trees. "NO!" She shouted, seeing that Sasuke was taking her towards the lake. "Not there."

Sasuke nodded curtly and then began walking in the opposite direction.

They arrived at a clearing near the west side of the beach and here Sasuke let Sakura go. "Speak." He ordered.

Sakura looked up into those deep, black pools that were her fiance's eyes… "Why didn't you tell me about her?" she whispered.

Sasuke froze. His barrier; the one he had dropped for the girl he thought he could trust, shot straight up. "Who?" he said, his voice ice cold.

"Kari-"

"Don't!" He stopped her. "Say her name in front of me. Ever."

"But you-"

"She betrayed me."

"But-"

"LET ME SPEAK!" Sasuke's eyes were flashing. Sakura's silence was instantaneous. Sasuke visibly calmed himself down. _'Don't hurt her.' _The sentence kept spinning around his head, trying furiously to keep him sane. "She," he spoke, his voice void of all emotion, "Betrayed me. And that's something I don't forgive."

"She _loved _you!"

"She _used me!"_

"... Wh-what?"

* * *

Sasuke smirked. "Itachi didn't tell you _that _part, did he?" Sasuke watched closely for her reaction. _'Just there. She widened her eyes. Itachi… I'll kill him.' _"Actually," Sasuke began circling Sakura. "What _did _he tell you?"

"Karin loved you. And you left her because your _disgusting ego _and attitude wouldn't let you stay faithful to just one girl." It was Sakura's turn to smirk. "And yet I'm engaged to you… Who's to say you won't leave me tomorrow for, I don't know- a _fangirl?!_"

"Sakura." Sasuke lowered his head and, had they not been on a deserted island, Sakura would have had to strain to hear what Sasuke said next. "I thought you knew me."

And he made to walk away.

* * *

But Sakura wasn't somebody you could just, _walk away from._ She ran after him, grabbed his shoulder, spun him around and pushed him down into the sand. She floored him and then straddled him so he couldn't escape. She ripped the sleeve of her cardigan, messed up her hair and then leaned her head down and began to kiss him. _'This always works. I just never thought I'd have to use it with Sasuke…' _She kissed him passionately and then worked her way down his neck, planting soft kisses on his neck that made him purr. _'And now for the climax…' _She thought grimly. She offered her neck to him and let him leave small hickeys trailing from her neck down to her chest. She undid the top button of her shorts and then ran her hands through her hair again. And then suddenly, she sat up.

She ran the back of her hand over her mouth, smearing what was left of her lip gloss across her face. Tears were flowing, on demand, down her cheeks… smudging what was left of last night's mascara and eyeliner.

Even in the eyes of Sasuke, she looked awful…

And then her eyes narrowed and a glint appeared in them. "Now then, Sasuke." She snarled. "You tell me _everything._ Or I go back there and tell everybody you just raped me." Sasuke looked at her body. If she had come to see him looking like that and told him she'd been raped- he'd believe her.

And if she told his friends that he had done it. Or his brother.

Sasuke knew they all believed him capable of doing something like that.

And, loyalty or no loyalty, they'd kill him.

If Ten-Ten didn't do it first.

* * *

Sakura got off him and crossed her legs and her arms expectantly. Sasuke groaned and sat up. "Karin- was different." He began. "She was a transfer too. She wasn't beautiful. Not like you." He shook his head to himself. "It was more- she was the type who you couldn't forget. Her hair, her eyes… she was just. Different. I tried to play her because that's just who I was. I tried to play you at the beginning. But Karin- she didn't give in. She wasn't like the others. I always felt that, somehow, _I _was the one being played."

"And we all know how much _that _turns you on."Sakura scowled, glancing down at her hickeys.

Sasuke carried on as if she had not spoken. "She became my favourite toy. I needed her. If she so much as _spoke _to another guy, I'd lose it. I didn't care who the guy was- it could have been Naruto and I would have punched his lights out… It was a dark time for me. She was like a drug for me. I needed her to function properly- but it wasn't healthy for me. Far from it."

"You… you loved her, didn't you?" Sakura whispered softly, pushing the long bits of Sasuke's fringe behind his ears. He kept his face down as he continued.

"She was my favourite toy. She made me think I was in love to the point where she got me to have sex with her and have it actually _mean _something."

'_Sasuke's not a virgin?'_ Sakura, noticing Sasuke's lips moving quickly began paying attention again. "--Naruto's fought lots of fights- what he is now, what we _all _are now… before you four came… we were different... Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, me… we'd fight any guy who got in our way and sleep with any girl who was available. We just… we weren't good people Sakura. And Karin- I guess I thought she was changing me. I didn't fight anyone if it weren't to do with her. Sex with anyone but her meant nothing. She was always there. She got angry when I fought. I _thought she cared_." He clenched his fists and his knuckles began to slowly turn white. "Naruto's only ever been close to death once before, Sakura. And it's not a fight he initiated or intended to fight. It was _that _day… the day I was going to propose to Karin. I know. I was only 15. But I didn't intend to marry her then. I intended to _make her mine._ She couldn't go anywhere if she was bound to me with a ring. But that day- Naruto came to see me. And he told me that… That Karin was part of some _organisation _that was working to turn Jurisdiction on its head. _'Hikari' _or some shit like that." While Sasuke flexed his hands, Sakura paled. _'What did he just say... he didn't just. No. He couldn't… did he just say… _Hikari_?' _

"It was her _job _to get rid of me. Of course I _knew _about these so called 'groups' that were trying to turn Jurisdiction over to the women; but I didn't know they changed their tactics… As far as I know, they used to torture the 'Kings' into giving up… but somebody new has taken over. And their new tactics are to make the King fall in love with them—and then steal their crown. I was _this close… this close_ to killing Naruto. After he told me, I beat him to within an _inch _of his life and then went to go see Karin."

"_Why?!" _

"I told you." Sasuke's face was dead-pan. "She was a drug for me. I couldn't function without her. I thought I needed her. I went to her house, knocked on her door and she threw her arms around me. Like nothing had changed. And then she saw my face and she knew- she knew I knew. And the _bitch _had the _nerve _to say she was 'in love' with me. And that she wasn't intending to go through with it. And that was it. I was like a master being fooled by its dog. I believed her and I proposed to her… and when Naruto finally got out of Hospital and came back to school, I issued an 'Execution' on him: Anybody found talking to him, helping him, sitting next to him, working with him or communicating with him in any way, shape or form was to be brought immediately to me, Neji or Shikamaru to be beaten to a pulp." Sakura gasped at this. "I'm not proud of it, Sakura. And neither are the other two. But I told you… we were different. And then Itachi found out. Itachi heard her on the phone to somebody saying she would finish what she had started and that she already 'had the King hooked'." Sasuke began shaking, all the old anger returning to him. He visibly calmed himself down and then continued. His voice shook slightly as he did so. "I apologised to Naruto."

"And he forgave you?"

"Naruto doesn't hold grudges. And the apology was in front of the entire school… I guess it didn't hurt I gave him three years' free supply of ramen." Sasuke gave a small grin. Then his face dead-panned again and he finished with. "The Execution was transferred to Karin. Which is why you haven't seen her around."

"She's… she's still at the school?"

"Yes."

"Sasuke. What would you do if anyone were to- betray you again?" Sakura gulped. She knew his answer before he said it.

"I would kill them."

'_I need to hide my face. I can't let him see any trace of… of guilt.' _And so she kissed him.

Once again.

As though she were drowning in the sea that surrounded them.

And he was her oxygen…

They stopped ten minutes later, both panting slightly. "Sakura. You are _not _like Karin."

"Wh-what?"

"You wouldn't betray me." _'Sasuke…'_ "I know you wouldn't." _'Oh Sasuke. I'm so sorry…' _"And that's because to me, Sakura, you're not a drug. You're not something I _think _I need. You're oxygen. I _need _you. Okay?" He sat up and ran his hands through his hair. "Don't _ever _make me say that again. I got it off some film I watched ages ago." He flushed bright red. "Now kiss me woman!!"

'_Oh Sasuke. Please forgive me.'_ And with that thought- she did.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. Next chapter... they're going BACK to the Mainland. Btw... HAVE YOU READ CHAPTER 437 OF THE MANGA?!!!! WHAT THE HELL?!! Kishimoto must die...End of. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it, let me know by reviewing. Thanks everyone!!!  
**


	5. And It All Came Tumbling Down

**

* * *

Little Miss Seductress  
Chapter Twenty Four:: And It All Came Tumbling Down  
Created By:: Tenshi-Chan008  
Continued By:: Riz-I**

* * *

"Who could _possibly _be ringing me at this _ungodly _hour?!" Sakura groaned and rolled over, grabbing her mobile from the bedside table beside her head. "What?" she grumbled.

"Is that any way to greet your mother, Sakura?" Sakura bolted upright in her bed, narrowly avoiding hitting her head on the headboard.

"Er... mum?"

"Yes, honey. Now tell me, how's life? Are you still part of that club with those three lovely girls? A sewing club I think you said it was. Such a safe, feminine hobby." _'If only you knew, mother.'_

"Er yeah. That's the one... Sewing. Life's good. How about you?"

"Yeah. It's all good. I just finished a shoot here and I'll be flying over to Korea tomorrow for another one."

"Oh?" Sakura switched her phone to her other ear. "You going to land here on your way?"

"Oh, honey. You know I would, but it's a million dollar shoot. I can't miss it."

"Ah, right. Because you know- I thought that it'd be nice if you met my fiancé _before _the wedding."

There was a long pause.

"Sakura?"

"Yes, dad?"

"Why is your mum screaming at her agent to book us one way tickets to Japan?"

"Because I'm engaged."

"..."

"To Sasuke Uchiha."

Sakura heard the phone clatter to the floor as it slipped from her father's hand.

And then the line went dead.

She grinned as she put the mobile down.

* * *

Just as her head made contact with her pillow- _I'll Keep You My Dirty Little Secret... _

"AAARRRGGHH!! Do people not _sleep _or something?!" She grabbed her phone, hit the Answer button- "_What now?!_"

"I'm sorry. Is this Sakura?"

"Well who else would it be?"

"This is Kin. I'm the Leader at Oto School."

"I remember, why are you ringing me. This is an emergency contact number only."

"Well- this is an emergency."

"Huh?"

"The guys are trying to flip things over."

"What? But- you're the leader. The Seduction Method shouldn't be affecting you."

"It's not."

"Then what do you..." Sakura froze as the blood drained from her face. "No..." her voice trembled.

"Yes. Because the Seduction Method wasn't working; they're using the old methods."

"The-" Sakura's voice shook again. "Torture Method."

"Yes."

'_This can't be happening! There was a pact made- a PACT that neither side would allow the Torture Method to be used again.'_

"Who instigated it?"

"A teacher who stands to lose his job should Jurisdiction end up with the females. Orochimaru-sensei."

"That ass! He was a pain in the ass even when we were there."

"He's gotten worse since. He has to pretend to be nice since we're in charge at the minute- but he's got his cronies to try and torture the power back to the men."

"What... exactly are they doing?" Sakura shuddered at the words that poured from Kin's mouth. Words including: hostages, bribery, rape, murder... she'd heard enough. "Kin, could you do me a favour?"

"Sure. Just- please help us."

"Call Temari Subaku. Do you have her number?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Call her and tell her to come to Konoha High tomorrow at Lunch. I'll meet the two of you in Room 7 of the Old Building at Lunch. Okay?"

"Yes."

She hung up.

* * *

"Speak fast. I told them I was going to the toilet."

Temari took the cigarette she was smoking from her mouth, blew out and then smirked. "Relax, darling. They'll just think last night's berries went down the wrong way."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Oh yes. I heard about your little adventure darling. _So _Jungle-chic."

Sakura shook her head at the woman in front of her.

Temari Subaku was perched on a table, legs crossed with her pleated, black school skirt riding up just enough... but not enough so that she was revealing anything she didn't want revealing. Her hair fell, poker straight, to half way down her back; silky and shimmering in the streaming afternoon sunlight. The top button of her shirt was undone and the sleeves rolled up to her elbows; multicoloured bracelets adorned her right wrist while a thin, silver watch rested on her left. She was wearing the black school waistcoat, but there were several badges on her lapel and she had left it unfastened.

There was a reason she was the unofficial leader of the Sand Kunoichi faction.

"You done checking me out yet, lezzer?" She took another drag at her cigarette.

"Shut up you. We're here to meet Kin." Sakura turned to face the girl with the long brown hair and preppy uniform. "You filled Temari in?" Kin nodded. "Good. The boys have gone down the Torture Method- and as we haven't turned all the schools yet... Jurisdiction is still, technically, in their hands."

"So," Temari finished. "The police won't do anything because, due to Jurisdiction still being male, all the good jobs went to the men." She stomped angrily on her cigarette and then pulled out another one.

"Exactly." Kin sighed. "My mum still can't get a job and their reason is_ always _'Because you're a woman.' No guilt, no shame, no nothing!"

Temari blew out another trail of smoke, "We're so close to turning it over and putting all the men in their place! And that's beneath us." She smirked. "Kin. The second Sakura finishes with this school, you'll have no problem. You can just threaten to get _your mum_, who will have the higher jobs when Jurisdiction is in the hands of women, to fire _all their _dads!!!!" She smiled and put an arm around Kin's shoulders. "Just one more school to go until that happens. Can you hold them off till then?" Kin nodded. "Excellent." Temari turned to face Sakura. "How much longer is it going to take you?"

"Er..." Sakura hesitated.

Temari blinked at her. "Sakura?"

"Er. Well. The thing is."

"Sakura. Do you know why I was like I was before I met you all? Do you want to know _why _I was so keen to join Kunoichi? Do you want to know _the reason _I hate men and this _stupid _Jurisdiction?"

"I know... Temari. I know." _'Temari was the result of a forced teenage pregnancy. After having her, Temari's mum had been ostracised by society until finally, unable to take it any longer- she committed suicide.'_

"Well if you know. You should know that if you don't have control of this school by Graduation- I'll have you forcibly expelled from Kunoichi."

"You'd turn me into a Traitor?"

"The only reason you could have for not having converted this school already is that you're thinking of turning Traitor. And you know what'll happen if you turn Traitor, don't you?"

"...Yes." Sakura hung her head.

"Good. Now. I'll forgive you for now as you are one of the best Kunoichi members ever to grace this planet. And I know already how difficult this school is. I sent somebody here before you, you know. Kind of like a spy. And, well, if she could turn the school earlier, it was just an added bonus."

"Karin?"

Temari raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "You know about her?"

"Yes. I heard."

"Well- Kunoichi decided to leave her be as the school seemingly had it's own way of dealing with her." Temari gave a malicious smirk.

"So you see now why we sent the four of you? We heard from her about the four kings... and we heard too that the Leader of the four was one Uchiha Sasuke. And I hear, from my own personal sources, that _that ring_." She indicated the shining silver band on Sakura's ring finger. "Is a tag from him. Now tell me Sakura." Temari sidled off the table and came over to Sakura, looming tall and menacing over her. "Is that for added impact? Or are you honestly considering turning Traitor? Because I'll tell you now- one is acceptable. The other." She turned and slipped back onto the table. "Is not."

Sakura looked up at Temari. Fire in her eyes. "Sasuke means nothing to me. Kunoichi is everything. I am engaged to him simply to break him to the point of no return. After I am through with him, he will _never _be able to threaten the reign of females again."

"That's the spirit."

"Sakura is Seductress Supreme!!"

"Kin- - just no."

* * *

'_I've heard enough.' _And with that thought- the one who had overheard their entire conversation, stood up straight and walked away. Pausing briefly only to throw a disgusted glance back at the Old Building.

* * *

"But I do have conditions." Temari and Kin stopped dead.

"Conditions?"

"Yes. If I hurt Sasuke... then Kunoichi allows Hinata, Ino and Ten-Ten to drop out. And they _won't _be considered Traitors for doing so."

Temari mulled it over. "Sure." She nodded curtly. "Why not? It's not like we'll need Kunoichi after this school is taken. If you don't mind, I'll be leaving now."

"But Sakura." Kin cut in. "You said Condition_s_. Plural. What're the others?"

"This is the most important."

"??"

"When this school is taken, we _end _Jurisdiction."

"What?!"

"We end it. Gender is _not _what should be the deciding factor on how our school life goes. It shouldn't be what decides what jobs we can and can't get when we're older. It _shouldn't affect our right to justice from the police!!_"

"Sakura-"

"_Let me finish!!_ Your first rule, as the leader of the first female Jurisdiction, will be to cancel Jurisdiction for future generations."

"But I can-"

"You will do this- or I will help the boys to get the power back. If I could help the girls, I can most _definitely _help the guys. Now tell me, Temari. Will you do this or do I marry Sasuke and allow Jurisdiction to continue?!"

Temari locked her eyes on Sakura's defiant glare. "I'll do it." She stood up and smoothed her skirt down. "But remember Sakura- you have till Graduation to break the Uchiha's heart to the point where it'll never repair. Or, no matter how much of a friend I am to you."

"I know. You'll declare me a Traitor. Whether I run or not."

"I want a better world, Sakura. For everyone. And we're not going to get it unless you break Sasuke."

"I know."

* * *

"That was one hell of a toilet break, Sakura-chan!! The bell's gone."

"Shut up, Naruto. Go bug Hinata." Sakura scowled, causing Naruto's eyes to widen and for him to run in the opposite direction to seek solace in the arms of his girlfriend.

Sasuke glanced at the bubblegum haired girl. Something was different about her. Had been since his damned confession the other day. _'Jeez moron. She's an ex-playgirl. That mushy gushy crud won't work on her!!'_ "Sakura? Babe? Let's get to class." He hooked an arm around her waist and began dragging her to their next lesson. "Get off me." She growled.

"_What?_" Sasuke gawked at her.

"You heard me."

"Are you like, PMSing or something?"

Sakura glared at him and then stormed off ahead. Leaving Sasuke standing in the corridor: absolutely gobsmacked.

Kakashi was just about to take Registration when there was a soft tap at the door. "Come in!"

The door opened and a raven haired man poked his head through. Sasuke felt himself bristle. "Hey, Kakashi! Sorry, but I need to borrow Sasuke a minute. Stupid little brother appears to have gotten himself into something he can't sort. _Again._" Itachi grinned.

"Take him away. Just bring him back at by the end of the lesson." Kakashi yawned and then quickly scrawled out a barely legible hall pass. "Here." He handed it to Sasuke as he brushed past.

"What could possibly be so important that you had to drag me out of class to tell me?"

"Your girlfriend's a traitor."

Sasuke froze. "What?"

* * *

"Kunoichi. We need a meeting." Ino hopped off Shikamaru's lap and took her seat next to Sakura. Hinata and Ten-Ten untangled their respective boyfriends' arms from around their shoulders and sat forward in theirs.

"What's up?" Ten-Ten asked.

"The mission ends here for the four of you. I've sorted it all out and you all are free to have them as your boyfriends."

The three other Kunoichi barely resisted letting out whoops of joy as Yamanaka, Ino was called in the register and answered "Here!!". But Hinata, always sensitive to the emotions of others, could see something was wrong. "Sakura?" she whispered. "What about you?"

"I'm leaving."

"What?!" Ino gasped. Ten-Ten stopped mid-sentence.

"But... but Sakura-chan." Hinata lapsed back into her old habit of stuttering. "You c-can't."

"Wide-Forehead girl!! You do know running from Kunoichi makes you an immediate Traitor?!"

"I know."

"You know what they do to Traitors? Don't you Sakura?" Ten-Ten began gnawing her lip.

"I do."

"SAKURA!! YOU'LL BE WIPED CLEAN OF ALL YOUR MEMORIES AND THEN BE SENT TO SOME GOD-FORSAKEN ISLAND IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE WHERE YOU'LL HAVE TO WEAR SACK-DRESSES MADE FROM ANIMAL PELTS!!" Ino whisper-shouted.

"I understand."

"Will you _quit _speaking like a zombie?!" Ino huffed.

"..."

"S...Sakura-chan?"

"Yes?"

"W...why are you d...doing this?"

"Because." Sakura paused. _'Why am I doing this?' _And suddenly she knew. She knew without even a suggestion of doubt. Her face cleared and she turned to face her friends. "I'm doing this." She smiled. "Because I love him."

And that was that.

* * *

BRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!

Sakura scooped her books into her bag and headed out into the corridor, leaving her friends behind to mooch up to their boyfriends. She had barely taken a step when somebody grabbed her wrist and pushed her up against a locker. "What the- mmmpph..."

She returned the desperation in the kiss she was receiving. She became so engrossed in it that she couldn't even feel the cold, hard metal of the locker pressing into her back. As Sasuke interlocked his fingers with hers and raised them above her head, she began pouring everything into the kiss.

The love she felt for the boy kissing her. The hate she felt for the organisation that was dragging her away from him. The joy that her friends could be with the ones they loved...

And the pure, heartfelt grief that she herself couldn't.

Sasuke murmured something against her neck. "What?" she whispered.

"Tell me it's not true."

Sakura froze. Sasuke looked up and locked eyes with her. "Just one word. Just- tell me I didn't fall for this _again_."

Sakura's mouth was as dry as a desert and her throat felt raw and grainy. She couldn't say anything. _'I've lied to so many guys before. Come ON. Just this once! I have to. Just this once.'_

A lone tear rolled down her cheek.

Sasuke pulled back and averted his gaze. When he looked back, his eyes were cold.

Dead.

"You're dead to me, Haruno." He pushed her against the locker and grabbed her wrist. He ripped something from her hand. "I'll be taking this." He growled and walked away. Leaving the ring finger on Sakura's left hand... empty.

* * *

Sakura felt her leg begin vibrating as Sasuke walked away, punching random guys in the stomach as he went. Shaking, Sakura pulled her phone from her pocket.

"Hello, Sakura?"

"Y-yes mum?"

"Are you okay honey?"

"Y-yes mum."

"I'm in Japan right now."

"What?"

"At Sasuke-kun's house. I just met his parents. They're lovely, why didn't you tell me his family was so lovely?"

"Mum I-"

"So make sure you and Sasuke rush home, okay?"

"Mum I-"

"Oh and Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"Happy Birthday."

* * *

**A/N: Once again, sorry for the huge delay, but I have so many exams everywhere and revision is a must or else my parents will, like, kill me. I have to retake my French Speaking exam because she asked me THE WRONG QUESTIONS!!! And so I ended up having to improvise (badly) and got a B when I was predicted an A*... She said it was to 'challege' me. I'd rather get a good grade and not be challenged if I'm totally honest, after all, I revised in order for it NOT to be a challenge. If she asks me stuff we haven't done in class, she can hardly expect me to do as well as predicted can she? Fufufufufu ^_^, minor rant over :)**

**Anyone watch Boys Over Flowers (the Korean one)? The F4 are beautiful. Seriously. And yeah. So, once again. Sorry about the delay but I hoped all the revelations keep you ticking over ;)  
**


	6. Sorry You're Breaking Up

**Little Miss Seductress  
Chapter Twenty-Five:: Sorry... You're Breaking Up  
Created By:: Tenshi-Chan008  
Continued By:: Riz-I  
**

* * *

Sasuke stormed over to the table that the two groups had claimed as their own. Images of Sakura flashed through his head, but he shook them away. "Come with me." He snarled at the Shinobi. When Ino, Ten-Ten and Hinata began to rise, he threw a chilling glare in their direction with which he stopped them dead. They slowly lowered themselves back onto their seats.

The boys silently followed the raven haired boy; striding ahead with his back tensed and his fists clenched. He walked past an underclassman who shied away from him. Sasuke stopped. Turned. And launched his fist straight into his stomach.

Without so much as a glanced at the crumpled heap of boy lying on the floor, Sasuke continued walking. Naruto shuddered. _'He hasn't had an aura this dark since… since Karin.'_ Shikamaru reached down to offer a hand to the underclassman who slapped it away. Shikamaru shrugged and straightened up again. "Shikamaru."  
"Sasuke?"  
"When I tell you what I have to tell you… you'll be kicking him as well."  
Shikamaru glanced back at the pitiful boy, _'What's he done?'_

Neji knew better than to do anything other than follow Sasuke or say so much as a word… in this sort of mood, Sasuke wouldn't hesitate a second to leave _him_ in a heap on the floor. _'I'm strong.'_ Neji thought, flicking a glance at Sasuke's toned forearms, on full display in with the sleeves of his dark blue t-shirt pushed up to his elbows. _'But not that strong.' _He had seen Sasuke take on rugby players… full grown rugby players.

He had seen Sasuke win…

Sasuke turned behind a building to their old meeting place. _'We haven't been coming here for a while.' _Shikamaru noted, peering noncommittally at the gloomy looking fire escape behind the school. _'But it looks like everyone still knows to leave it empty.' _He smirked to himself. _'Just in case Sasuke reverted… which it looks like he has done… hang on…' _"Sasuke?" Shikamaru had a feeling he'd regret asking his next question. "Where's your ring?" _'I knew I'd regret it.'_ Shikamaru thought, as a hard fist collided with his stomach.

Shikamaru leant up onto his elbows and spat out the blood that had accumulated in his mouth. Neji had frozen in shock and Naruto was by his side, glaring up at an unnaturally calm-faced Sasuke. Shikamaru locked glares with the Uchiha. "Wanna tell me what that was for?" Sasuke gave his trademark smirk; but it wasn't the playful version the boys had been getting used to seeing this past year. No. It was back to the smirk of the old Sasuke- the Sasuke from the past. "Listen hard men. And listen well. Because what I tell you-" The smirk broadened. "Is going to _rock your worlds._"

* * *

"Baaaaabbyyyy. Where did you go?" Ino bounded up to Shikamaru and tried to link arms with him. She leant in for a kiss but he froze. Ino stopped him and turned him round to look at her.

A chill ran through her spine. _'What the- what's with that look.' _"Shika? What's wrong? Your eyes… they're like- dead."  
"Are they?" his face was completely dead pan and he looked through Ino. Not at her.  
"Yes! They are! What happened?! And what's up with Sasuke? I just heard some kid saying Sasuke punched him in the stomach a while ago."  
"You mean like this?" A small blond haired boy walked past, talking jovially to his girlfriend. He laughed as he walked past Shikamaru _'Are you laughing at me?!' _And Shikamaru punched him, causing the boy to collapse and begin coughing uncontrollably. Ino gasped and dropped to help the boy. She looked up at her boyfriend, eyes filled with horror. "What are you _doing_?!"  
"_This_!" he snarled. He then proceeded in punching each and every male that was walking through that corridor.  
"Stop it!! Stop it!! STOP IT!!!" Ino screamed. "SHIKA!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Ino was delirious. Her Shika-kun would never- but he _was_. He was hitting everyone, in a frenzied rage. Her calm, lazy Shika-kun that even found swatting a fly 'too troublesome'. Waterfalls began pouring down Ino's cheeks. "Shika?" she whispered. "Please stop."

His eyes narrowed. "Want me to stop?" She nodded. "Okay then." He said. "I'll stop. But not before this…" he smirked dangerously and then looked around him, grabbing the first slut coming watching the scene unfolding, he pulled her to him…

Gasps sprung up everywhere. ShikaIno was one of the four most famous relationships in the school- rumours had been flying everywhere that SasuSaku, one of the other three, had just gone through a torrid break up… and now this one. Shikamaru Nara was kissing the slut he had grabbed like he was a drowning man and she was a tank of oxygen. _'Why is my heart aching? Is this what those guys at the old schools felt like when I-' _

"SHIKAMARU!!" Ino would be damned if she was going to sit back and _watch _this happen. "DID YOU _USE _ME?!" Shikamaru scoffed and pushed aside the ecstatic girl who had gone limp in his arms. He strode over to the girl a guy like him had fallen in love with. "What was that about _using _people?" He grabbed Ino's wrists and pulled her to him, now whispering with his face up against hers. "Was this what you were crying about on the island? The thing you wished you could tell me but you couldn't? The fact that I was just a _tool _for you to become some kind of Queen of Konoha?" Ino's face paled from the furious red it had turned a few seconds ago. "Is it, Yamanaka? You _love _me? Yeah. _Right!" _Shikamaru let go of her and pushed her away from him. He turned, paused, then turned back. He grabbed the sobbing blonde girl and pulled her roughly towards him. He lowered his head and planted his lips on hers.

And they kissed.

Shikamaru poured into it every emotion he had ever felt for this girl, he sealed everything inside her; the passion, the love, the caring… and now… the hate. When he began pouring in the last emotion, he felt pouring out of him every single feeling he had found too troublesome to express before; every frustration, every anger every… well, every emotion he'd had before he'd met Ino…

When he was done, he pulled away and pushed her away from him- but he couldn't bring himself to be rough. He simply pushed her away and left her standing there. "That." He stated. "Is the last time I ever have any contact with you. Never come in front of me again."

And with that he stalked away. Leaving a dead silence behind him.

Ino's legs gave way and she collapsed to the floor; fully aware of all that Shikamaru had just taken from himself and locked within her…

* * *

"Have any peanuts?"  
"Hn."  
"What?"  
"Nothing."  
Ten-Ten shrugged and jumped on Neji's back. "Neji-kun!! I want a peanut!!" she laughed.  
"GET OFF ME!!" Ten-Ten fell off Neji's back and landed painfully on the ground.  
"Neji," she grumbled, standing up and rubbing her aching backside. "What was that for?"  
"You know why!" he growled, rounding on her.

Ten-Ten backed away slightly. "What?"  
"I said… you know _exactly _why."  
"Neji. You know me, right?"  
"Obviously not."  
"Stop being such a cryptic prick! Just _tell _me what's up!! I'm not going to stand around playing stupid mind-games with you!"  
"WHO'S PLAYING MIND-GAMES WITH WHO?!"  
"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!?"  
"YOU ARE!!"  
"I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING!!!"  
"I'D SAY PRETENDING TO LIKE ME IN ORDER TO DESTROY ME QUALIFIES AS SOMETHING!!"  
"WHO IN THE NAME OF ARSE TOLD YOU?!" And then she froze. _'Oh no… what have I done?'  
_"So it's true?"  
"…I don't suppose you'd believe me if I said no?"  
"You'd be right."  
"You don't sound very angry."  
Neji glowered at Ten-Ten, anger burning in his pale, staring eyes. "Oh I am angry Ten-Ten. I'm so angry right now I could quite easily kill you and leave you here without a second thought." Ten-Ten's own eyes widened; was this the same Neji Hyuuga that had only a few days ago been bullying her about being Elephant-chan? The one on whose arm she had slept for the past few nights on some island in the middle of nowhere? "But." He continued, his voice eerily even, "A Hyuuga never loses his composure. And we never do anything that might disgrace the family." Neji sneered. "And wasting our time killing vermin qualifies as disgracing the family. Not that you'd know anything about that- not having one yourself." Ten-Ten gasped. No way did he just say that.

That was low.

No matter what she had done- to make a mockery out of her orphanage was not acceptable. She readied herself, drew back her fist and lunged forward, ready to break some _precious _Hyuuga bones.

But she didn't. Although there were frustrated tears in her eyes as she lunged again and again, she just couldn't make contact with him. "Don't even try Ten-Ten… sorry, what was your surname again? Oh sorry, I forgot. You _don't have one_."  
"Shut up!! SHUT UP!! SHUT UP!! SHUT UP!!" Ten-Ten shrieked, accenting each scream of anguish with a punch that made contact with nothing but air. "I HATE YOU!! I HATE YOU!!" she screamed and then launched her whole body at the tall and beautiful boy who she had loved as passionately as she currently despised him. He side-stepped smartly and she went hurtling forward, lost her balance and then fell over.

Oblivious to the many stares of the people that were gathering around them, Ten-Ten got up and began launching herself at him again and again. Each time missing and falling over.

Neji finally decided he had had enough. "STOP!" Ten-Ten drew to an immediate and abrupt halt. "That's enough. It's over between us. Not that there ever was anything real. You know, I hear good actresses are in high demand, I doubt they'll care all that much about your _background _or your _upbringing._"  
"You bas-"  
"Save it." And he walked away.

Leaving Ten-Ten to stare after him. Not knowing whether to scream or cry.

* * *

Naruto sought out Hinata. "Hinata." He grabbed her wrist. "I won't believe it's true until I hear it from you. I don't care what Sasuke says. I _refuse _to believe it till I hear it from you."  
"Naruto-kun… I…" Hinata knew what Naruto was talking about. She just knew…  
"Hinata. Is Kunoichi your group name- or are you actually a part of some stupid organisation that wants to overthrow men?"

Hinata hung her head.

"Okay… Hinata, did you or didn't you come here to destroy me, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji?"

Hinata hung her head.

"Hinata… do you love me?"

Hinata lifted her head and gazed into Naruto's bright blue, shining, _pleading _eyes. "Yes."

Naruto looked into the eyes of the girl that had changed him to the point where his own parents could not recognise him- he was now the type of guy that helped his mum do the dishes. He volunteered to wash the car with his dad on Saturdays. Heck, he _planned group trips to desert islands and actually paid for them_.

He had always been a dead-last stupid loser… fighting and acting hard to stop others from realising that.

But this girl with dark hair, pale eyes and an air that made him want to stay next to her forever had changed all of that. He now _knew _he wasn't a dead-last. And no longer needed to fight to prove to others that he wasn't.

She completed him.

And there was no way he would let some stupid organisation ruin that.

"Hinata… I believe you. But you have to tell me everything. If not- you're all in big danger."  
"Naruto-kun?"  
"Hinata-chan?"  
"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"For listening."  
Naruto paused a second. "How much like the end of some cheesy sex-ed video did that just sound?" he grinned broadly.  
"Naruto-kun, you just ruined the mood." She smiled shyly.  
"Oh yeah." His grin disappeared. "Now then… explain."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it was short. But any more would have totally distracted from the emotion of the whole breaking up thing. Okay, LMS has suddenly taken a step down depression valley... but it'll lighten up soon.**

**Well, hopefully :') Depends what my brain decides. :)**

**Review. :)  
**


	7. The Truth Must Out

**Little Miss Seductress:: Take Two  
Chapter Twenty-Six:: The Truth Must Out  
Created By:: Tenshi-Chan008  
Continued By:: Riz-I  
**

**A/N: Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. For the late update. But French Trip and then now I have revision for End of Year Exams... I'm seriously busy. But I'll try and get the next one out faster. The one after that? Er, I'll try... but exam season is looming and I might not have time. But anyways. Hope you enjoy this one :)  
**

* * *

'_Well… since I'm leaving anyway. Might as well get it over and done with.' _Sakura rubbed her ring finger, red raw from where Sasuke had torn the ring off it. She looked at the looming front gate of the Uchiha house and took a deep breath. Exhaling loudly, she pressed the bell.

The gates swung open. Sakura raised an eyebrow. She vaguely recollected the last time she had passed through these gates. The surroundings still astounded her; but she didn't have time to admire them. Past the koi ponds, round the fountains, trample on some grass… _'Sakura!' _she chided herself. _'Quit being so immature!'._

She was here on business._ 'That's right Sakura. There are no sentiments in business.'_ She walked towards the door which were thrown open before she was halfway down the long path towards it. "Sasuke Uchiha." She muttered darkly, throwing a fake friendly smile at the lady who had opened the door. "Didn't your momma ever teach you?" she opened her arms wide as Makoto Uchiha began running towards her. "A true gentleman _never _makes a lady cry." She was enveloped in Makoto's hug and so completed her thoughts in her head. _'If I have to leave everything behind- you can sure as hell bet I'll teach you a lesson before I do.' _  
"Do come in Sakura, sweetie. Your mum and dad are waiting for you… oh, Sasuke's not with you?"  
Sakura beamed as she followed Makoto inside. "Oh, don't worry, _mum-to-be, _he just had some stuff to deal with, I'm sure he'll be here soon."

Sakura walked inside, and, after receiving a large hug from her mother and father respectively, she took a seat on one of the black leather sofas.

She sat back as her parents began discussing the impending nuptials. _'I wonder how long it'll take them to notice my ring finger…' _Sakura smiled sadly to herself. _'Jeez Sak. You don't have time to be sad… you have a mission to complete and a country to leave.' _"Hey, Mrs U?"  
"Yes?"

"I don't suppose you have any baby photos?"

* * *

Sasuke kicked the gate violently as he stormed through. _'Who the hell does she think she is?! NOBODY makes a fool of Uchiha Sasuke… nobody!' _He dragged the door across from one side to the other. "Saaaassuke? You're home?"  
"No, _mother_. I'm not. I'm an apparition."  
"Sasuke, that is no way to speak to your mother in front of guests."  
Sasuke felt his ear being pinched from behind. "Actually, son, I think you'll find that's no way to speak to your mother full stop." And with that the eldest Uchiha of the household grabbed his son's ear and dragged him into the living room. "What the _hell _are you doing here?" his scathing remark was directed at Sakura; perched elegantly on the edge of an armchair.  
"Why, _honey? _We're getting married soon. It's only normal that our parents meet before we do."

Sasuke directed his glare towards the two strangers in the room. Kuichi Sakuno, Sakura's mother, was a model. Sasuke smirked as he glanced from Sakura to Sakuno. They were almost exactly the same, except… his smirk widened. _'She's got her father's forehead.' _Haruno Ryuu was dressed in an Armani suit and was holding a cup of coffee, evaluating Sasuke in a manner his father also used to evaluate anybody who attempted to come near him.

"Sakura, darling, aren't you going to properly greet your fiancé?" Sakuno grinned.  
"Huh?" Sakura almost dropped her cup. "Er… it's alright. I'll kiss him later."  
Sasuke almost gagged as he realised what Sakura's mum had meant by 'properly greet'. "Oh. Okay then. But Sakura," Sakuno looked confused. "Where's your ring?"

Sasuke smirked as he looked over at Sakura. _'Hang on… why is she smiling?!' _"Oh, Sasuke's such a _darling _he got it cleaned for me. I dropped it in some pudding yesterday."  
"Sakura! What have I _told _you about _pudding_? Have some yoghurt!"  
"Mum. It was _chocolate _pudding."  
"Ooohhh."  
"You'll have to excuse my wife and daughter." Haruno Ryuu stated, taking a sip of coffee. "I found her in the mental asylum, and then we went back to adopt."  
"Good one Dad." Sakura scathed sarcastically. "You are possibly the most _witty _man I've ever met."  
_'This family is crazy. But maybe that's what my little baby needs. After all, that serious girl, Karin? Yes. It was after he met her that Sasuke became _really _bad. Sasuke needs warmth. Like these people.' _Mikoto smiled at her future in-laws and then began planning names for her grandchildren. Her gaze fell on Sakura's ring finger. "Oh, Sasuke. Don't be rude. Give Sakura back her ring!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth and pulled out the shining gold band from his pocket. He was about to throw it to her when, "Sasuke, son." The deep voice of Uchiha Fugaku silenced everyone. "Don't just throw it at her. Put it on her finger."

Sasuke glanced at Sakura.

And his feelings came rushing back to him. "No."  
"Pardon?!"  
"You heard me dad. I said _no._"  
"Is the ring still damaged? We'll pay for it if it needs replacing, I assure you that'll be no prob-"  
"Don't you get it?! I'm not marrying her. We broke up because _you're daughter _is a lying, deceitful bitch who doesn't have a scrap of decency in her. No morals at all… and she's a dirty, scheming PROSTI-" Sasuke was cut off by a hard slap across his cheek. The slap flung him half way across the room. Fugaku panted with the force he had exerted. "_Never. In my _life _has the Uchiha name been as digraced as it is at this moment!! _Sasuke Uchiha. If you do not apologise _profusely_ and immediately take back all that you just said; _you will lose the right to call yourself an Uchiha._"

Sasuke met his father's enraged gaze. "Well then father. I guess I'm no longer an Uchiha."

* * *

"Naruto-kun. I… I need to explain one thing to you."  
"What's that?"  
"I came to this school with the intentions of destroying you." Hinata bowed her head. "But-" she looked up and locked eyes with the boy she knew completely that she would die for. "That's no longer the case."  
"So?" Naruto tilted his head, "What _is _the case?"  
"We've fallen in love, Naruto-kun. The Kings of Konoha have made us bow down to them."  
"I don't want you to bow down to me. Neji? Shikamaru? Even Sasuke? _We don't want you as our slaves! _Don't you understand that?" he leaned back onto his arms and then groaned. "We want you four _by our sides. _If we're 'Kings' you're our Queens."  
"I know!! Don't you think I know that?! Don't you think the other three know that?! But that's just it… we _couldn't _love you."  
"And why not?" Naruto's childish personality kicked in and he began to pout.  
"Because it would have made us traitors. We would have been hunted down and been forced into a memory wipe and a relocation. Or, if we were to resist… the forfeit is death."  
Naruto's mouth dropped open. "They would _kill _you for falling in love?" Hinata nodded.

Naruto was always known as a dead-last. But maybe, just maybe… this time he would be first.

"Hinata-chan?"  
"Naruto-kun?"  
"Why did Sakura-chan and Sasuke break up?"

"Hinata? Look at me." He lifted her chin up so that she was forced to meet his intense gaze. "What has Sakura done?"  
"She… by agreeing to be deemed a traitor and have the entire organisation hunt her down and…" Hinata couldn't bring herself to say the rest. "She earned permission for me, Ino and Ten-Ten to continue on here… with you." A solitary tear slid down her cheek.

Naruto felt something stir in his stomach.

Never in his life had he _known _what he must do as much as he knew now.

He had thought he'd known what to do many times before. He'd thought that it was normal to be called 'dobe' by everyone. He thought he knew that he would always have to just grin and bear it... but then Sasuke and Neji and Shikamaru had come into his life and shown him that all he had to do was _fight and become stronger..._ and then he would have the respect he longed for and _nobody would dare _call him a dead-last...

He had thought he knew that it was normal to use girls as toys for pleasure. He thought he knew that... but then he'd met Hinata and he'd fallen in love.

She wasn't his toy. She was his _life._

_And that had taught him that in actuality... he knew nothing._

But he was _damned _if he was going to live without finding out...

_'Sakura-chan._'He thought. Gritting his teeth as he stood up suddenly; determination surrounding him, stunning Hinata speechless. _'I _WILL _find out the truth, and I _WILL _make Sasuke listen. Just wait for me...'_

"Come with me." He grabbed Hinata's wrist and began dragging her away from the shaded trees they were sitting under. "N…N…Naruto-kun, where are we g…going?"  
"The truth must out Hinata-chan. And in this case- the faster it _comes out_… The better."

* * *

**A/N: Naruto continues to be a hero in my eyes :') I have increased r.e.s.p.e.c.t for him as of the last two chapters. Yes I am crazy, but seriously, don't you just love him while at the same time SERIOUSLY wanting to kick the other three between the eyes? ;P I know I do. Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Bonsoir.  
**


	8. Betty Boy

**Little Miss Seductress  
Chapter Twenty-Seven:: Betty Boy  
Created By:: Tenshi-Chan008  
Continued By:: Riz-I**

**A/N: Slightly different to the previous few chapters- you'll get it when you read. Enjoy!! :)**

* * *

Ten-Ten stood back and admired her handy work. "Excellent." She grinned; now she'd gotten her revenge, she would be at peace to think.

She sure had a hell of a lot to think a_bout, _that much was certain.

* * *

Ten-Ten sighed and turned around- and walked right into almost 6 feet of tall, sexy Hyuuga. "Oh no." She ducked and tried to run- but there were reasons every sport team in the school wanted Neji Hyuuga on them- and his fast reflexes was most definitely one of them. Ten-Ten's wrist was caught; and Neji's strength (another reason all the sports teams wanted him) was not gripping so tightly Ten-Ten knew she wasn't getting out of it any time soon.

"What is this?" Neji indicated the thing Ten-Ten had been admiring a few seconds previously. _'Oh God!! What am I going to do? Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. He's actually going to kill me… Unless… Oh SCORE ELEPHANT-CHAN, you're a complete and utter GENIUS!!' _

Ten-Ten hurriedly composed her face into one of shock and disbelief. "I _know_! The things people would _do _these days. I mean, I just came to _talk _to you; but then, when I got here… I found this. _Absolutely disgusting. _I can't _believe _anyone would stoop this low."

'_I can't believe; even after everything she's done… I really want to laugh right now.' _Neji held back the grin he felt coming and tried to keep his face serious. "I know." He growled, his voice low, his grip on Ten-Ten's wrist tighter than before. "It's vile, isn't it? The things people would do these days. Especially," he pulled Ten-Ten to him and whispered in her ear, "Considering I have security cameras aimed at every single spot of the house."

Ten-Ten felt her stomach drop, and then, as the awkward position she and Neji were in clicked, it flipped. _'I don't like him, remember?!' _She scolded herself. _'REMEMBER what he said to me?!' _All the hurt and anger from the morning came rushing back up. "Oh, really? Even have one aimed at your bed?" she snarled, "I'm sure those are some pretty interesting home movies."

* * *

Neji stiffened. A determined look crossed his face- followed by a sadistic one. "Obviously, Elepha- I mean, Ten-Ten-san. I frequently watch those, after all, you can only ever r_eally _rely on yourself." Ten-Ten resisted the urge to meet the burning gaze the Hyuuga was laying on her. Instead, she spoke to the floor. "Well, I'll be going now." She tried to pull her wrist from his grip; but to no avail. "Actually, since you were so _'disgusted' _by this-" he once again indicated towards Ten-Ten's handy work, "I'd like to do you the privilege of seeing for yourself who did it. Perhaps you'd even like to help decide an appropriate punishment for the perpetrator?"

* * *

Ten-Ten gulped as Neji began dragging her into his house. "Erm- actually I think I'll pa-"

Neji locked the door. "Sorry," he turned to face her. "What was that?" Ten-Ten gulped again.

"N…nothing." _'Jeez, who AM I? Hinata? Pull yourself together Ten-Ten and GET A GRIP!!'_

'_**But I'm alone in Neji's house'**_

'_So?'_

'_**Oh shut up Brain Part One. Quit trying to act cool. Like I just said, we're in NEJI'S HOUSE… ALONE… Oh. My. God. Brain… we've turned into Sakura.'**_

'_Make up your mind stupid, you just said we were Hinata.'_

'_**Er hello. I think he's noticed the mental argument.'**_

'_I'm not speaking to you anymore.'_

'_**Well, FINE. I'm not speaking to you either.'**_

'_You're an idiot.'_

'_**Actually, you ARE me… so that makes YOU an idiot too.'**_

'…'

'_**Oh that's mature. Ignoring me now, are you?'**_

'_Actually… you were ignoring yourself.'_

* * *

Neji glanced at Ten-Ten's face. _'Is she… arguing with herself?'_

'_**Good one, Hyuuga. Caught on have we?'**_

'_Who the hell are you?'_

'_**Oh we ARE feeling smart today. I'm you, moron.'**_

'_I don't speak to myself. Not even in my head.'_

'_**Oh, because I suppose you're too COOL to have an alter ego.'**_

'_No. I'm just not completely crazy.'_

'_**Whatever. Just jump her already.'**_

'_WHAT?'_

'_**You know you want to- well, I know you want to, and since I'm you and you're me. That means you want to as well.'**_

'_Shut up.'_

'_**Denial, Hyuuga. You are in denial.'**_

'_Hyuuga's are never in denial. They're always right.'_

'_**Well, being 'right' made SOMEBODY graffiti a cartoon image of your head on a Betty Boop body… with the words 'N.H… Naughty Hore!!!' underneath' **_

'_Somebody can't spell.'_

'_**It was supposed to be witty, Hyuuga.'**_

'_Well. It wasn't.'_

'_**Shut up Naughty. *Wink Wink*'**_

'…'

'_**I was only kidding. Naughty? Neji? Hyuuga?... Hore?'**_

* * *

"We're here." Neji gritted his teeth, pushed open the heavy wooden door, and then pushed Ten-Ten through. Ten-Ten began rubbing her wrist as she searched round for an escape route. "There's a trap door, but you have to push a button on that board." He pointed to a board in front of the mini surveillance screens with about five hundred or so buttons on it. "To open it."

"Oh."

'_I'm a goner…' _Ten-Ten thought. _'And I don't even know why.'_

* * *

Neji began rewinding the screen that was playing everything on the graffitied wall. As he reached the bit that showed Ten-Ten chucking a graffiti can over the wall into Neji's neighbour's garden- Neji froze the screen.

In the dim, artificial light of the surveillance screen, Neji walked over to Ten-Ten. "I suppose that's your twin?" Ten-Ten could hear the smirk in his voice.

And then she did something completely stupid.

She looked into his eyes.

* * *

"Why?" Ten-Ten's voice cracked as the word came out, but she closed her eyes- as if to close the floodgate.

"Why what?"

"Why would you- say what you did? Earlier." Her eyes were still closed, but she could feel the heat of Neji's breath on the top of her head.

"Because," he paused. "Your mission is to destroy me, right? The way I see it, I only _had _two options."

"How do you-"

Neji's voice was still calm. Ten-Ten's eyes were still closed. "How do I know? We all know, Ten-Ten. We all know. I know your love is fake. My options were simple." He tilted her head up and finally, _finally, _she opened her eyes. The tears spilled over. "I could either hurt you so that you'd leave. Or I could hurt you so that you would hurt me back and then we could battle properly."

"You _did _hurt me."

"Did I?" He wiped her tears gently away with his thumbs.

"But- I'm not going to do either of those."

"The way I see it, you don't have an option _but _to do either of those."

Ten-Ten closed her eyes again and lifted Neji's hands away from her face. "Sakura she- she turned traitor on Kunoichi.

"What?" Ten-Ten's eyes flashed open. Tears, not of sadness but of frustration pouring down her cheeks now.

"She _turned traitor. They're going to hunt her down and either kill her or wipe her memory to the point where she'll barely be able to remember her own NAME!_ JUST SO ME, HINATA AND INO COULD STAY WITH ALL OF YOU!! SHE GAVE UP THE ONE MAN SHE'S EVER LOVED FOR THE HAPPINESS OF ALL OF US… AND YET YOU DARE SAY I DON'T LOVE YOU!! THE FOUR OF YOU SAY WE DON'T LOVE YOU!!! Neji I-"

But she didn't get to say anymore.

Because Neji had pushed her against the wall and covered her mouth with his hand. "I understand." He whispered.

Ten-Ten closed her eyes.

And Neji kissed her…

* * *

Half an hour later they stopped, panting. "Hey, Elephant-chan?"

"Yes?"

"You don't really want me to look like that do you?" He pointed at the Betty BoopXNeji Hyuuga graffiti image.

"… Are you kidding me?"

"…Yes."

They laughed out of pure exhilaration. And then Neji remembered.

"The other three- they… especially Sasuke." It was Ten-Ten's turn to grab Neji's wrist. She began pulling him towards the door; an empowered and determined look on her face.

"Come on, Betty. We've got work to do."

"Yes ma'am… Elephant-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Did you just call me Betty?"

* * *

**A/N: I hope that was a bit of a break from all the major angst going on recently- and all the angst still to come. Seriously, if at least one part of that even mildly amused you, my mission has been accomplished (Y) Review? :)**


	9. I'm In Love With A Fairytale

* * *

**Little Miss Seductress  
Chapter Twenty Eight:: I'm In Love With A Fairytale  
Created By:: Tenshi-Chan008  
Continued By:: Riz-I**

* * *

**A/N:** **I'm really sorry about the late update. But exams are finally over so I can _finally _update. Er, looks like LMS is going to be finished in two/three more chapters. Look forward to it all. And listen to Fairytale by Alexander Rybak. It's _actually _amazing!! Eurovision 2009 was freakin' ACEEE!!!**

* * *

Shikaku Nara opened the door to a young blonde woman wearing a classically cut black skirt suit with her hair twisted up into a sophisticated topknot.

Her glasses, he noticed, didn't have lenses and she looked uncomfortable in the skyscraper heels she was wearing. All in all, it gave the appearance of someone trying to look older than they really were. This, plus the fact that she was holding a clipboard in her hand, made him immediately suspicious.

He had seen the schemes of many young girls as they attempted to get closer to his son… Raising a sceptical eyebrow (something, Ino noted, the Nara men _all _seemed to be fond of) Shikaku asked "Can I help you?"

"Yes sir. Are there any teenagers in this household?"

"Yes." He watched as she pretended to make a mark on her clipboard.

"May I talk to them? It'll only take a minute." She smiled. The smile was all the convincing Shikaku needed that this girl was _indeed _no older than his son

"No." he answered bluntly, and made to slam the door.

With surprising strength, Ino pressed back against it, and prevented him. Sighing, she untwisted her hair and took off the glasses. "It's me, Daddy-Nara. Ino. You know? Your son's girlfriend?"

Shikaku could tell she was expecting this revelation to have some sort of dramatic effect on him. If anything it just made him even _more _sceptical. "That's what they all say."

Ino grinned. "I bet they don't all say _this _though. Come here." She motioned for him to bring his head closer to hers. She leaned right in and whispered in his ear. "He has a scar on his ass from sitting on the queen from a chess set when he was five. It pierced it and so he bled all over his mum's carpet, and she made _you _clean it up while _she _took him to the hospital."

* * *

Shikaku pulled away, startled. "Now then, can I come in?" She smiled sweetly. Shikaku simply nodded and stepped aside. _'He told this girl about _that. _He must like her. My boy's finally becoming a man…' _

"Who's this then?" A woman in an apron who seemed like a taller female version of Shikamaru beamed at Ino.

"Erm. I'm Ino. Shika's girlfriend?"

"OHHHHHH!!!" Ino was suddenly enveloped in a stifling hug. "Come in, Ino-chan. Come in!!" woman-Shikamaru began dragging Ino through to the kitchen. "You don't mind me calling you Ino-chan do you? Shikamaru doesn't tell us anything so don't be offended by my husband's interrogation. But you're so _pretty_. Not like his usual stalkers. There was that _dreadful _girl with the green hair. Not _nearly _as classy as your hair. No. Green hair lacks any class whatsoever… That _boy_! Doesn't know what he's got. Such a beautiful girlfriend. Sleep and games. That's _all _that boy understands! I bet you anything he's sleeping right now- or playing chess against himself. Or he's climbed out of the window to go play with those darned friends of his. _Lovely _bunch. Just such _troublemakers_. They always were. Remind me a bit of those F4 characters. Now that show is _wonderful _don't you think? Of course you do. Now, I _know _I shouldn't be saying this, being Japanese and all… but," she leaned in discretely towards Ino who was now sitting on a stool at the breakfast bar. "Korea did it _so _much better." She giggled and then headed towards the kettle. "Tea or coffee hon?"

"Er. Coffee please." _'She talks too much. Even for ME!'_

* * *

Shikamaru's mum beamed as she pulled out coffee grounds and a filter from a cupboard and began filtering. "So polite!" As she began the arduous process of filtering the grounds, she turned to smile at Ino. "Instant coffee just isn't the same, is it?"

"Er. No?"

"Exactly."

"Sorry about my wife. Talking other peoples' ear off is what she's best at."

"That's because Jurisdiction restricts me to being a call operator… If I could _be _a therapist or something, I could _channel _it. But I try, and I either get arrested or killed." She sighed as Ino shifted uncomfortably. "Don't worry, Ino. I married Shikaku because he lets me say things like that."

"I married her because she can cook omelettes."

"Is that the _only _reason?"

"Yes." He said bluntly.

"Really. Well then- _somebody's _not getting an anniversary gift." She turned her back to him and began banging mugs onto the table. "_And I think you know which anniversary gift I'm talking about, Nara."_ Shikaku rolled his eyes at Ino- then it clicked… and he looked alarmed and leapt up towards his wife, wrapping his arms around her waist, he whispered something in her ear that made her giggle and turn around and start kissing him. "Er-" Ino was now completely freaked out. "Where's Shika's room?" In between smooches that Ino tried to mentally block out, Shikaku muttered "First floor." Kiss. "Third room on the left."

Ino ran out.

* * *

First floor third door on the left was, all in all, a pretty plain door. Dark polished wood with a brass door handle. No poster on it. Doubtless Shikamaru found the whole process of selecting something to stick on it and actually _sticking it on_ were too 'troublesome' for Shikamaru. Not like Ino… her walls and door changed seasonally with magazine cutouts and pullouts and photographs from all through her life…

Ino took a deep breath. She was ready to do this. She was _not _letting _anybody _get away with treating her like Shikamaru did. If he was sleeping… _good_. She's draw a moustache on him in permanent marker or something. If he was awake… well, she'd deal with that _if _that were the case.

Which she was really hoping it wasn't.

She slowly pushed the door open, and stepped inside.

* * *

He was lying on his bed with his back to the door. In the deafening silence of the room, Ino could hear the music blasting through his headphones.

But the soft snoring and deep, steady breathing meant that it was not being listened to.

She took a step into the room and almost caused a disaster when she trod on a chess piece and cursed loudly. "Oh damn…" she held her breath as Shikamaru started and then twitched.

But he just rolled over and carried on sleeping. Turning over had caused his headphones to fall out and so now Ino could clearly hear the music playing. She had to struggle from laughing. "Oh Shika. I didn't know _this _is why you would never let me look through your music. You listen to _this? _But… I love this song." She whispered.

_**

* * *

**_

**Years ago, when I was younger**

_**I kinda liked**_

_**A girl I knew**_

_**She was mine, and we were sweethearts**_

_**That was then, but then it's true**_

"Good one Nara." She chuckled and edged closer to his bed, making sure she wasn't about to step on anything.

_**I'm in looooove with a fairytale**_

_**Even though it hurts**_

'_**Cause I don't care if I lose my mind**_

_**I'm alreaaaady cursed**_

When she reached the bed, she knelt down.

_**Everyday**_

_**We started fighting**_

_**Every night**_

_**We fell in love**_

Her face was so close to his she could feel his warm breath on her cheek.

_**No one else**_

_**Could make me sadder**_

_**But no one else **_

_**Could lift me high abooove**_

She could admire the straight nose that never got in the way when she went to kiss him.

_**I don't know**_

_**What I was doing**_

_**When suddenly**_

_**We fell apaaart**_

She could take in the lips that looked like two cushions… begging her own to go and take a little (or a lot) rest there…

_**Nowadays **_

_**I cannot find her**_

_**But when I do**_

_**We'll get a brand new start**_

She could admire the eyelashes that he totally didn't appreciate and that she would kill to have without having to put on several lashings of mascara everyday.

_**I'm in looooove with a fairytale**_

_**Even though it hurts**_

'_**Cause I don't care if I lose my mind**_

_**I'm alreaaaady cursed**_

Yes. She could admire those eyelashes…framing those deep black eyes that were staring straight back into hers.

'_Hang on.'_

* * *

She made to move back, but Shikamaru sprang up, grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. "What," he droned, "Are _you _doing here?"

"Cleaning?"

* * *

Ino tried to pull her wrist from his grasp- but she couldn't. He glared at her. "I could kill you right now."

Ino raised an eyebrow. "Cleaning up the blood would be too troublesome." She retorted. Shikamaru brought his face right up close to hers. "There are plenty of ways to kill a person without spilling a drop of blood, you know."

Ino had been born with a severe case of foot-in-mouth syndrome. As proven by her next comment. "Can you _feel _the sexual tension, Nara?"

Shikamaru was torn between wanting to punch the girl in front of him in the face and wanting to grab her and- well, completing that particular thought would result in his having a nosebleed all over the carpet.

He knew better than to bleed on his mum's carpet…

* * *

"Get out."

"No."

"Get. Out."

"N.O." She stuck out her tongue defiantly. Shikamaru resisted the urge to yank on it. Instead, he kept a calm composure and repeated his demand.

"Get. Out."

"Not until you let me explain."

"There's nothing _to _explain. I understand everything."

"You think?"

"Prove me wrong." He challenged.

* * *

Ino looked over the boy sitting on the bed in front of her. He was slouching over making his rumpled white t-shirt and grey cotton tracksuit trousers look even more rumpled, with his arms folded and one leg dangling over the side of the bed, foot resting on the floor and the other leg folded under it. His hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail that she had tried to emulate but couldn't…

As she looked over the expression on his face, she began to understand what she had to do. Shikamaru only ever had to expressions to the outside world. Bored… and irritated. But Ino knew to look beyond that.

Like the fact that his left eyebrow was twitching slightly meant he was incredibly sad right now.

"You want me to prove you wrong?" she whispered. Shikamaru only yawned in reply. But his left eyebrow was _still _twitching.

"You want me to say I'm not a seductress? Well… I _can't _Shikamaru. I _am._ You want me to say I didn't come here to destroy you? Well, I can't. Because I did. You want me to say that I don't love you? _I can't do that Nara._ Because I do. You want me to say that I want you to love me back? Well, I can't say that either. I _need _you to…" Ino wasn't crying. She didn't _do _crying. But she could feel her eyes stinging as she looked at Shikamaru. He had lowered his head so she could no longer see his face. "It's…" He muttered something incomprehensible.

"I. I didn't hear you."

"I said," he looked up. "I said it's not enough! How do I know you won't just _leave _me tomorrow?!"

"I WASN'T GOING TO DO IT!! Sakura's made it so we don't _have _to anymore… but I _quit_. You _idiot_!!! I _quit the whole damn thing months ago_!!!!"

"Why?" Shikamaru was shocked.

"Why do you _think_?"

Shikamaru had heard enough.

He stood up.

And he kissed her.

It was a kiss that made Ino's toes curl in her ridiculously painful Jimmy Choos.

* * *

But something was wrong. "Why are you forgiving me so easily?"

"I don't suppose you'd believe I love you?"

"No."

"Shame." He smirked and patted her gently on the back.

* * *

"SHIKA-KUN!!!" Naruto burst into the room. With Hinata following, bright red, close behind. "Ino-chan, why does it say 'I Am Gay' on you back?"

"WHAT?!"

She reached behind her and pulled the bit of paper Shikamaru had stuck there off. She glared at him and he only smirked back.

Neji walked in, his arm around Ten-Ten's waist. "Ah. Seems we don't need to stage an intervention here."

Ten-Ten grinned. "No." she agreed. "Hey, maybe Sakura-chan and Sasuke made up too!"

Naruto beamed. "Yeah. No way Sasuke-teme would stay mad at _her_. But we should probably still go check it-" He was interrupted by three phones going off simultaneously.

Ino, Hinata and Ten-Ten all began scrambling for their phones. Each had buzzed with the text-tone they had for Sakura.

Each opened their _One New Message (H, Sakura) _and their faces paled.

Hinata's phone fell from her hands and smashed apart on the floor.

* * *

**_Hey babes. At airport. Going to America with mum and dad. Probably won't see you again. You were great. Love you loads. Tell the guys… tell them I'm sorry. And Sasuke. Just- never mind. Sakura xox_**

* * *

**...To Be Continued...**

* * *


	10. Even Though It Hurts

**Little Miss Seductress  
Chapter Twenty Nine:: Even Though It Hurts  
Created By:: Tenshi-Chan008  
Continued By:: Riz-I

* * *

**

Sasuke stormed down street after street, unaware of where he was going. It didn't particularly matter to him where he went, after all, there was a reason nobody was stupid enough to get into a fight with him… everyone had seen Naruto after-

Sasuke didn't have time to think about that; the repetitive motion of his feet was the only thing keeping him from thinking about… about _her_.

He didn't need to bring thoughts about _Karin _into the bargain.

* * *

"Sasuke?" a soft voice called him, he spun, alarmed. When his eyes locked on who had called him, they froze.

He suddenly became aware of his surroundings. _'What the _hell _am I doing down here?!'_ The girl approached him and placed a familiar hand on his forearm. She looked up into his eyes and held his cold gaze. He tried to pull away but her grip on his arm was like claws. "What are you doing here?" she whispered.

"Leaving." He growled. _'Get off me. I need to get away…'_

"You look troubled."

"Oh, _well done._" He spat.

"You always were most sarcastic when you were upset." She sighed. Not relinquishing her grip, she began walking, dragging him along behind her.

"Where the _hell _do you think you're taking me?!"

"Home."

"Whose?"

She paused a second and looked at him as though he had completely lost it. "Mine, obviously." She rolled her eyes and continued walking.

Sasuke finally decided enough was enough. He pulled his arm from her grip. "Get gone. Get _gone _before I kill you."

Karin turned and smiled at him, "Oh Sasuke. You were never going to kill me. You don't have the balls." She grabbed his arm once again and continued dragging him towards her house. Shocked, he followed.

* * *

"So," Karin sat across from Sasuke on one of two worn, olive green sofas in her living room. "What's up with you?"

Sasuke just glared at her. Karin rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I hate you, you hate me. From that little scene between you and Bubblegum Head, my guess is _she _hates you as well."

Sasuke's silent glare chilled a few more degrees. "Brr." Karin mocked, "Is it just me or did it just get _cold_ in here?" _'What the heck is _wrong _with this woman?!' _Sasuke thought, astonished more than anything. _'Is she completely crazy?'_

"That's a negative on the me being crazy babe." Sasuke's surprise registered on his face, causing Karin to let out a loud guffaw of laughter. "You have a very… expressive face, hon. Shows every emotion." Sasuke scowled and stood up to leave. Karin jumped up and pushed him back down into his seat. "Where do you think you're going? You've avoided me long enough Uchiha Sasuke. It's about time you get over it."

"You. Betrayed me."

"Oh for God's sake, Sasuke. Are you _still _going on about that?!"

* * *

Sasuke felt his anger threatening to boil over. He clenched his fists tightly. "Have you forgotten what you did to me?"

Karin raised an eyebrow. "Sorry Sasuke. But what exactly _did _I do to you?"

"What do you mean _what _did you do to me- what _didn't _you do to me?!"

"Well. I didn't betray you, for one thing."

"_ARE YOU INSANE?! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU CALL WHAT YOU DID THEN?!"_

"Fighting for justice." She shrugged.

"What sort of warped kind of justice is-"

Karin cut him off. "Tell me Sasuke, what exactly do you call what I was doing? I was brought up being taught that nothing I do, no matter how intelligent or beautiful or strong I am, I _will never be anything worth anything in this world._ And do you know the reason behind that, Uchiha?" She took a breath in and looked Sasuke right in the eyes. "Because _I_ was born without a penis."

Sasuke almost dry-choked. "No need to look so surprised." Karin rolled her eyes and tossed her hair back. "You know it's true. Jurisdiction means that no matter what happens, I can't be anything. If you were to rape me right now, I could go to the police and my report would be 'lost'… that is if I was ever deemed eligible to file for one. And do you know why? Huh? Do you Sasuke? Because in _this _world, _women cannot be police officers and men do not get arrested for hurting women_! Men are considered superior simply for being men… and my entire life… that _disgusted _me." She struggled to remove the look of contempt from her face, but couldn't. "Then I found out about a glimmer of hope; the _tiniest glimmer _that maybe I _could _change what seemed to be set in stone… maybe I could help change the world."

"By _betraying me!"_ Sasuke spat.

"NOT EVERYTHING IS ABOUT YOU! DESPITE WHAT YOU, AS A _SON _OF THE UCHIHA FAMILY MAY HAVE BEEN TAUGHT, YOU ARE _NOT _THE DAMN CENTRE OF THE BLOODY UNIVERSE!!"

Sasuke sneered. "Since when did you get so British?"

"_Do you see what I'm talking about?!_" Karin took a deep breath and tried to cool down her temper. "You say that to me, no respect at all, because you _think _it's okay. You wouldn't say that to Neji, or Naruto, or Shikamaru. Hell, you wouldn't even say that to _Kiba_ if he was this angry at you-"

"And what gives _you_ the right to be _angry _at _me_?!"

"Despite what you may _also _think; just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I'm not _human_."

* * *

This jolted Sasuke. "What?"

* * *

Karin turned slightly and picked up a picture from the coffee table in front of her that had its back to Sasuke. She smiled and stroked the picture; then turned it so Sasuke could see. It was a boy with messy white-blonde hair and a scowl on his face, trying and failing to disguise the affection he felt for the red-headed girl grinning into the camera with her arms thrown round him. Sasuke gazed at the photograph blankly. "You look happy." He stated.

"I am." She smiled gently. "This is Suigetsu. You could say he getsus me." She giggled childishly. Then her face turned suddenly serious again. "Suigetsu may pretend to find me annoying, but I can _tell _he cares about me. I _know _beyond a shadow of a doubt he _loves _me." Here she looked meaningfully at Sasuke. "He needs me, Sasuke. And I need him."

"I needed you! Back then… I wa- _needed _you."

"And that fatal slip of the tongue is the truth. You _wanted _me Sasuke. As a play thing. I was your _toy_. I didn't _mean _anything to you. You didn't _need _me."

"Yes. I did."

"No. You didn't." she lifted her hand to silence his next protest. "But do you know who you _do _need?" Sasuke didn't reply. "You need Bubbl- Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

"NO. I DON'T!"

"Yes. You do. Until I met Suigetsu I was in as much denial as you are now. I spent my days. No, I spent every _second _thinking about you. Hoping you'd realise your mistake and come back to me." A long sigh escaped Karin as she thought of the days…_months _of her life that she had wasted. "But you weren't mine. And meeting somebody who _is _mine has taught me that." She smiled again. "No matter how much it kills me to say this; Haruno isn't a bad person. In fact, she's a much better person that I am. I joined Kunoichi because I wanted to take down every male person out there… take them down so that they could feel even a _fraction _of the pain I was positive I'd feel when I grew up and could become nothing. I wanted you because controlling you made me feel somehow better than everybody else… Haruno? She joined because she wants a better future for everybody. I heard about her, you know? She wasn't in it to turn Jurisdiction on its head… she was in it to _get rid of it_. She's one of those that doesn't think gender should even be considered an issue… And she doesn't want you Sasuke. I've seen her. I've eavesdropped on her talking to her friends- don't _look _at me like that, it's not my fault they don't check the cubicles before having _loud _discussions about you in the toilets. She doesn't want you. _She _needs you. _She… _loves you."

"Been practicing that have you?" Karin stood up, strode across to Sasuke and slapped him, hard, across his cheek. His hand shot to his cheek as he stared defiantly up at Karin, unable, however, to hide a fraction of surprise.

"For once in your life, stop _pretending. _Who are you pretending to? I know the truth. You can't lie to me. You love that girl like… like Naruto loves ramen."

"I wouldn't go quite that fa-"

"I'd go further."

There was silence.

* * *

"What about my ego? It's taken about all the bruising it can take today."

Karin laughed. "I'm sure it'll recover. You have about ten thousand screaming fangirls."

"But I only want one."

"I'm sure she's not a fangirl, Sasuke-kun."

"If she was I'd kill her."

"And the scary thing is, you're not even joking."

Sasuke almost grinned, but that would ruin his image. So he held it back.

Karin opened her front door and pushed Sasuke out onto the steps. "Now ring her and tell her you need to talk. That is, if she hasn't gone crazy ringing you already!" she laughed and then smiled at him. Sasuke nodded at her and she tossed her hair. "Now get gone or I'll kick you."

"That's the Karin I know."

"And don't you forget it." She winked and then stuck her tongue out as she closed the door.

* * *

Sasuke walked down the street and pulled out his phone. "Damn. It's turned off. What if she _has _been ringing me?"

_**You have:**_

_**[79 missed calls] **_

_**[52 voice mail messages]**_

_**[93 SMS messages]**_

"Who the _hell _gave the fangirls my number?!" But then he checked who they were all from.

_Neji _

_Hinata_

_Ino_

_Ino_

_Ino_

_Shika_

_Shika_

_Shika_

_Shika_

_Naruto_

_Naruto_

_Naruto_

_Naruto_

_Naruto_

_Naruto_

_Hinata_

_Hinata_

_Neji_

_Neji_

_Tenten_

_Tenten_

_Tenten_

_Tenten_

_Ino_

_Shika_

_Neji_

_Naruto_

_Hinata_

And so on.

* * *

The messages were also _all _from them.

**Pick up the damn phone! **

**Where the hell are you? **

**SASUKE STOP BEING RIDICULOUS!!**

**OY TEME!! PICK UP!!**

**It's important Uchiha. Pick up.**

**PICK UPPPPPPP!!**

**Please pick up Sasuke.**

* * *

He gave up reading them and decided to check his voice mail.

_Where ARE you?!_

_PICK UP!!_

_SASUKEEEEE!!!_

_TEMEEEEEE!!!!!_

_Uchiha. Pick up. This isn't funny._

And then finally;

_Hi Sasuke-kun… it's me. I just wanted to say… I never meant to hurt you. Well, I guess I did. But not after I got to know you. I guess, I just wanted the world to be fair, right? Shame I never got to achieve that. Well, I know this is completely horrible of me to ask, but, Ino, Hinata and Tenten? They never really knew what they were in for. They honestly and truly love Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji. Like I lo- well, no. It's too late for that now. I'm not asking you to forgive me, Sasuke, but I'm begging you; please let them be together. I know they love each other all very much. And I know you hate me, but please Sasuke-kun. Forgive them? They already quit. It's just… I'm sorry. I know you never want to see me again and you've probably already deleted this message. But- just in case you haven't. I'm getting out of your life, just like you wanted. My parents sorted things out with yours, your mum and dad both really want you back. They just overreacted. They've calmed down now. Please go home. I know it'll bruise your pride and all that, but for once in your life don't be ridiculous! *Laugh softly* But as for me? I'm going back to America with my parents. I'll be out of your way forever. So, before I go. I just wanted to say… *deep breath and soft sob* I love you Sasuke Uchiha. I will always love you. _

End of messages. To replay this message, press one. To save it, press two. To delete it, press three…

* * *

Sasuke pressed one.

Again.

And again.

And again.

* * *

His phone started beeping. _Call waiting: Naruto (Dobe) Answer?_

He numbly pressed the **Receive **button.

"Yes?"

"THERE YOU ARE!! _Yes it's him!! He FINALLY picked up!! _TEME WHERE ARE YOU!!??!!"

"On my way," he whispered. "To the airport."

"WHAT?!! HELLO?!! TEME?!! I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!! WE'RE AT THE AIRPORT!! COME NOW!! IT'S AN EMERGENCY!!!!" There was a fumbling at the end of the phone and then a thud.

"Sasuke? It's me. Neji. Sasuke… you have to come to the airport. There's something you need to hear. It's important. Just, come, okay?"

The phone went dead.

"HELLO?!" Neji yelled. "SASUKE!!!" he turned to face his friends. All with downtrodden looks on their faces. "Looks like we're on our own."

A frustrated tear rolled down Naruto's cheek as he howled a shrill howl of pain. Not his own pain. But the pain he _knew _his best friend was going through at that very moment in time. "Teme…" he whispered as he followed his friends slowly into the airport. "Please Teme. Please come…"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry sorry sorry it was so late. Exams and then GCSE Statistics were driving me CRAZY!! I PROMISE the next update will not take this long. Oh but DAMN I have College Entrance exams to study for. Westminster School 6th Form and Stephen Perse 6th Form College... it's ridiculous how tough competition is to get into them. But I SHALL make it... hopefully. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter and it is, well, it seems like it will be, the last chapter next. So look forward to it all! :D And I absolutely HATE Karin in the series... but I kind of like her in _this _story after writing this chapter. It kind of seemed appropriate. So, yeah. Last chapter next. Byeeee. Riz ox

* * *

**


	11. Goodbye My Lover, Goodbye My Friend

**Little Miss Seductress  
Chapter Thirty:: Goodbye My Lover, Goodbye My Friend  
Created By:: Tenshi-Chan008  
Continued By:: Riz-I  
**

**A/N: Yes, the title IS lyrics from a James Blunt song... he sings like his balls have been trapped in a vice- but the lyrics are appropriate. :') Sorry it took so long. Okay, this is not the last chapter. There's one more to come. Sorry :') But anyways, GOOD NEWS! Tenshi-Chan has been UNBELIEVABLY NICE and is letting me write the sequel to Little Miss Seductress. Yayyyyy :) Last day of Summer... school reopens tomorrow. Depression T_T But yeah, on the plus side, I made THE BEST plum pie ever. It's totally delicious. Ferseriously. My PM System isn't working so I'm SOSUPERSORRYFORTHELATEREPLIES to anybody who's been PMing me. It just WON'T LET ME SEND ANYTHING T_T Enjoy the chapter. It's kind of... dialouguey and serious. But it's DRAMA-FILLED :) I'm reading Fruits Basket (the manga). I actually LOVE Ayame when he rings Hatori EVERY TIME Yuki says something even VAGUELY nice. :') I'd love to meet someone like that.  
**

* * *

Sakura caught sight of her reflection in the window and, for not the first time that day, almost jumped out of her skin.

She didn't think she looked _bad_ exactly- no. She looked different.

She barely recognised herself… which was good.

Because she could not afford to be recognised right now.

Her parents had taken an earlier flight. It had been necessary they split up. Sakura's, typically, was delayed for another hour.

Her hair was no longer the bubblegum pink she had dyed it for so long- no. Far too noticeable. Instead, she had bought a packet of hair dye and hurriedly returned her hair to its natural jet black glory. It was no longer long and flowing down her back… rather it was short and choppy and the tips reached just past her shoulders. Her sparkling green eyes had been hidden with chocolate brown contact lenses and her face was void of any make-up and hidden with oversized bug-eye sunglasses. She was also, for the first time in recent memory, not wearing a skirt. She was instead covered up in a pair of straight leg dark denim jeans and a grey Abercrombie hoodie… she had left the hood down because, despite popular belief, leaving the hood _up _actually makes people look _more _suspicious. She had even managed to adjust her height by packing all her heels in the suitcase her parents had taken with them and putting on instead a pair of plain black Converses.

'_Nobody', _she thought, _'Nobody, will be able to recognise me right now.'_

* * *

"Sakura?"

Sakura jumped almost a foot in the air. "_Huh?!_"

She turned back but there was nobody there. Turning back to face forward, she looked down. There, in front of her, were a pair of 3 inch Jimmy Choos. Sakura followed them up to the pale lavender babydoll dress to the tear filled, ivory eyes of the raven haired one of her three best friends. "Hinata?"

"Sakura…"

"Hinata." The two just looked at each other for a few prolonged moments. Sakura felt could see the love for her overflowing from Hinata in her shining tears. "What- what are you doing here?"

"I'm… here to," she sobbed, "Take you back."

"I'm… I can't. I have to go." she took Hinata's hands but Hinata pulled back from her. "Hinata- you _know _the rules. I have to leave."

"What if I said nobody _cares _about the rules." Sakura almost gave herself whiplash, she spun her head so fast. "Yeah- you heard me Forehead… What if I said _that_. By the way… what the _hell _have you done to your hair? You look like the freakin' girl from The Ring."

"Ino- you've never really done 'sentimental' all that well, have you?" Sakura gave a small smile as Ino's composure broke down and she ran over to Sakura, pulling her into a tear-filled hug. "Please don't go Sak… I don't know what we'd do if you left. You'd just… it'd kill us."

"Ino." Sakura could no longer contain herself and, her voice cracking on the two syllables, _she _burst into tears as well. "I wouldn't go if, if I didn't have to. You know the punishment if they catch me- I either lose my memory of _everything… _or I lose my life."

"We wouldn't let them." Ten-Ten rested her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "We _wouldn't let them_." She repeated.

"Even _you _couldn't hold them back." Sakura let out a small laugh between her sobs.

"What about us?"

* * *

Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru suddenly appeared from behind their girlfriends. No- to call them simply girlfriends wouldn't have been enough. These were the girls that had _saved _them. To call them simply a 'girlfriend' would be an insult…

Neji repeated what he had just said. "What if we decided not to let them?"

"Sakura-chaaaan!! You can't leave! Teme will beat me to a pulp when we go back to school…" Naruto was crying as well.

'_Can I really leave these people? They care… so much about me. Can I _really _bring myself to go?'_

Ino suddenly stomped on Shikamaru's foot. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Say something!" she muttered.

"Kunoichi- is it a _big _organisation?"

"Unbelievably." Sakura sighed.

"And the punishment is really?" he paused. He didn't need to finish the sentence

"Yes."

"You have two options."

"…"

"You either go back to America and the 'unbelievably' big organisation follows you there and kills you for trying to escape from them. _Or _you stay here, let us fight a useless –but worthy (he added this part quickly under Ino's ferocious glare)- fight to protect you and the organisation simply wipes your memory."

"There's also the option that I run away to America and _don't get caught_."

"Not likely."

"But possible."

Shikamaru winced and repeated once again. "Not likely."

**

* * *

Flight 2970 to New York, America is now boarding. Please make your way to the-**

* * *

"That's my flight." Sakura smiled as she pulled away from her friends. "Sa-Sakura." Hinata sobbed, before pulling her into a huge hug. They were soon joined by Naruto, Ino and Ten-Ten. Neji and Shikamaru simply stood to the side looking uncomfortable. They both finally decided to pat Sakura's shoulder.

"Don't go." Ten-Ten whispered.

"If I stay… it'll drag all of you into it. I have to go. To save my friends."

"If it's for us… we'll-"

Sakura cut Ino off before she could continue. "You guys mean more to me than anything. If you have to be miserable because of me- I don't want that. You guys live happily. Be happy and I'll be happy." She smiled and then pulled away from them.

"You too." She winked sadly at Shikamaru and Neji. She dragged Naruto over to the other two guys. "Look after them." She smiled. "Or I _will _come back and kill you."

"Hmm-" Naruto grinned. "You should've just said that a good old dosage of DOMESTIC VIOLENCE is all it'd take to bring you back."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes as Neji sharply bent his arm up to the side and punched Naruto in the face.

"Neji… that grin is kind of scary."

"Sakura- we're sorry we couldn't bring…him" Ino spoke.

Sakura smiled and turned away. She took a few steps before turning back. "I love you guys. Be happy." And then, swallowing the lump in her throat, she began the final walk away from all the people she truly loved.

Well- almost all of them.

* * *

She knew it was selfish and beyond anything to expect _him _to have come.

But it still felt as though he had kicked and stabbed every shred of hope she had left by not being there…

* * *

She handed her passport to the lady at the Immigration desk. "Name?" she demanded in an official tone.

"Sakura Haruno."

"Age."

"17."

"Address?"

"Sorry- why do you need to know my-" she broke off as she looked up and saw the dangerous smirk on the face of the woman.

"I'm sorry. There seems to be a problem with your information. Please follow me." She stepped down from her seat and took Sakura's wrist before Sakura could so much as move an inch. As she began pulling Sakura away, she whispered menacingly in her ear. "Did you _really _think you could run away? We've _got you _now."

* * *

"Thank you, Shizune."

_Shizune _bowed and, after growling at Sakura to sit in the chair in front of the large desk before the lady who had just spoken, left.

"Well well… Haruno Sakura. What a pleasure to meet you at last. You're quite, _famous _in our world." The blonde woman smiled a smile with no warmth behind it and stood up. "I was quite surprised when your new 'system' began replacing the old methods of overturning Jurisdiction. Seduce the leaders into turning over their power. Quite ingenious really. After all, in order to gain even a _shred _of respect in _my day _you had to be able to do _this_." Without warning, she lifted her chair, and then with immense force… threw it at the wall. There was an almighty crashing sound and when Sakura peered through her closed eyes, she saw that the entire first few layers of the wall were broken down and the chair was embedded in the wall. Sakura had no doubt, had the wall been thinner, the chair would have broken through.

The blonde woman began pacing now. "I decided I would _allow _your… system for the time being. After all; it seemed to be working quite well. _However_- even _I _felt it necessary to set _some _boundaries. I couldn't have our girls just _doing what they wanted_. No… that would be _disastrous_. But-" she smiled and bent over Sakura, sending a chill up Sakura's spine. "The results of breaking my rules- are even _more _disastrous… I never thought _you _of all people would be under any danger of doing so. But I was wrong. You failed your mission. You broke the rules. You _must _be punished. I, _Tsunade Leader of Kunoichi _declare it must be so. Falling for that Uchiha boy was a _grave _mistake, Miss Haruno. And the punishment _should _by all means- be execution. However." She smiled that dangerous smile. "You always were a favourite. I am willing to overlook you _failing to bring Jurisdiction _to us _and _falling in love with that _scum_ and let you off with a Memory Wipe. However, you must admit to me that you were _wrong _to fall in love with him. No- even better." Her eyes flashed menacingly. "You must admit that you _did not love him at all_."

* * *

There was silence.

* * *

"I can't do that."

"_Excuse me?!_"

"I can't say that I never loved him. I can't say that I was wrong to love him. I _can't _say that because it's _not true_!"

Tsunade laughed a shrill cruel laugh. "Since when has _telling the truth_ been any sort of priority for you?!"

"Since I met Sasuke."

"Do you _hear _yourself?! Changing _all your morals for a mere male_!!!"

"If you really believed that… Why are you crying?" Sakura looked straight into Tsunade's glistening eyes. Tsunade saw the unending understanding and love in the eyes of the girl in front of her, and, unable to find any other way to express the emotions bursting inside of her; she brought her hand back and there was a load 'crack' as she brought her hand against Sakura's cheek.

Sakura fell from her chair with the force that had just hit her.

* * *

The silence was deafening.

* * *

"I- I didn't mean to…"

"Why?" Sakura didn't cry. She simply gazed back at the quivering woman in front of her.

"He- It was all my fault. I _told him _not to get close to me. I _told him _it wouldn't- But he fell in love with me."

"And you fell in love with him."

"He understood."

"What… what happened?"

"He died. For me he… he died. Nobody would help him because he loved me. The doctors, the police… _nobody_. So I started this group. To get even. Then they killed my brother. That's when this group became one for revenge."

"But- it doesn't have to be like that. _He _wouldn't have wanted you to do this. _He loved you_. Would he want to see the woman he loved become like this?"

"No he…" Tsunade suddenly realised where she was. "But that's all in the past." Her voice was cold again. And harsh. "You failed to win over Konoha High. You failed, Sakura Haruno. And you rejected my help. I, Tsunade, sentence you, Sakura Haruno to painful execu-"

* * *

"STOP!!" the door burst open.

"Sasuke?"

"_Who _let you in here?!"

"I, Sasuke Uchiha, relinquish my 'reign'. I am hereby giving my power over Konoha High to Sakura Haruno. In doing so, I sign over the last of the schools. Jurisdiction now belongs to women. It's over… You win."

* * *

**A/N: OK... finally. Next one WILL be the last chapter of Little Miss Seductress. BUT THERE'S A SEQUEL. Yayyyy :) Super happy I'm getting to do it :)**


	12. The End

**Little Miss Seductress  
Chapter Thirty One:: The End  
Created By:: Tenshi-Chan008  
Continued By:: Riz-I**

* * *

The silence resonated around the room.

Sakura tried to say something, anything, but her voice cracked before she could speak so much as a single syllable.

"You think that's enough, Uchiha?"

Sasuke turned his gaze from Sakura onto Tsunade. He stepped into the room and pushed the door shut behind him.

"I don't see why it wouldn't be." He scowled.

"You Uchiha men," Tsunade smirked. "You're all the same."

"Damn straight." Sasuke retorted, still scowling, "But I'd appreciate you not talking as though you have personal experience with one of us- we _are _all pretty similar and I can tell you as a fact that _you _aren't qualified to be seen with one of _us_."

Tsunade's smirk became an enraged snarl. "_All of you are so arrogant_! It was _your _family's fault that my grandfather died. _Your grandfather _killed _him_!"

"Oh? How so?"

"_Your _grandfather was responsible for Jurisdiction. _Mine _was the one who tried to oppose him. When my grandfather turned up murdered, _who _do _you _think was responsible?!"

"Oh… so you want to kill my fiancée as a way of settling a generation old score?" A sneer crept across Sasuke's face. "How very mature. I would have expected better from the _Queen_."

* * *

Sakura's head shot up. "Fiancée?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yes, Haruno, fiancée- as in engaged. Soon to be married. Wed. Betrothed. Husband and wife."

"But- you… you broke it off."

Sasuke shrugged, "Thanks to you, I haven't been laid in a while. It makes me a little pissy."

"A _little_?"

"Don't push it…"

"I hate to interrupt this most _romantic_ reunion-" Tsunade cut in scathingly, "But if you wouldn't mind removing yourself for the time being, Mr Uchiha, Miss Haruno and I have some business to be attending to."

Sasuke's composure suddenly altered. His face clouded over and he directed a menacing look towards the imposing blonde woman in front of him. "I _told _you. You win. There's no more need for your stupid organisation and there's no longer any need to punish her."

Tsunade paused for a second. "True. But she's _your _woman… And I just don't like you very much so-"

She reached into her pocket and drew out a small leather pouch. Sakura and Sasuke watched transfixed as she opened it and pulled out several sharp, thin crystal-esque objects, fisted her right hand and then slotted them into the gaps between her knuckles so that they looked like shimmering claws.

"Poison tipped diamond knuckle daggers. A feminine blend of knuckle dusters, daggers and, when not tipped with rapid-acting poison, an _excellent _toothpick." Tsunade smiled a slow, deadly smile.

"_Die_!"

* * *

At that moment; several things happened.

1/ Tsunade released all four knuckle daggers.

2/ Sakura froze.

3/ Sasuke jumped in front of her.

4/ The door burst open.

5/ The open door blocked three of the daggers and they fell to the floor, harmless.

6/ Sasuke spread eagled in front of Sakura.

7/ The final dagger hit him… On the left side of his chest.

He fell.

* * *

Sakura screamed and collapsed next to him. "_Sasuke_!" she shrieked the one word, over and over again. Hysterical.

Ino, Hinata and Ten-Ten fell to their knees at the side of their best friend. "_Sasuke…_" She began to sob. Not delicate, demure tears as one might expect from one of Sakura's Seductress Skills… but big, loud, ugly, miserable tears which wailed of the sorrow she truly felt.

Sasuke's breaths came fast and shallow. "Wh…where're the guys?"

Endless drops of tears were rolling down Ino's cheeks, "They went to the Security Department. They told us where Sakura was… They're coming Sasuke. Hold- hold on."

"They don't-" he coughed, "They don't hate me?"

"No Sasuke-kun. They don't, *hic*, hate you." Hinata sobbed.

"Sasuke." Ten-Ten muttered, brushing the rogue tears from her eyes, "If you die now, I'll bring you back and kill you myself!"

A ghost of a smile brushed across Sasuke's face. "Thanks Ten." He whispered. "Sakura?" his voice was growing fainter. "Come closer."

* * *

Sniffing, she pushed her newly dyed hair behind her ear and lent in close so Sasuke could breathe his words into it. "No point in wasting time *cough* apologising now." A small chuckle escaped his paling lips. "I love you, Sakura Haruno. And I'm glad I'm dying an honourable death *cough* dying for the one I love."

Sakura sobbed again. "Come closer," Sasuke whispered. She obeyed.

"I love you. Sasuke-kun."

"I know." He lifted his head and, before anyone could realise what he was doing, Sasuke gave a small bite on Sakura's milky neck.

He smirked, and then fell back. "Something to remember me by."

His eyes closed.

* * *

Three bodies flew through the door. They all took in the scene in front of them and, seeing the four sobbing girls and a motionless Sasuke on the floor, Naruto let out a piercing howl of pain.

Brushing away furious tears, he knelt beside his best friend. "A world class _teme _until the end. _Could you not have waited just one more minute you _asshole!"

Neji looked on in shock. _'He's dead_.' He thought. _'How did this happen? How could we have let this happen?_'

Shikamaru stifled the splitting pains stabbing at his chest every time his gaze fell upon the body of the boy who had been one of his closest companions since Naruto had been eating crayons…

He lifted his gaze and found them falling upon the one person in the room not mourning Sasuke Uchiha. The woman who was looking at Sasuke and rolling her eyes at the sobbing girls (plus Naruto) surrounding him.

Her eyes were fixed on one point of Sasuke's body.

The chest...

The chest that every few seconds rose and fell an almost imperceptible mere fraction of a millimetre...

* * *

"Where's the antidote?" he asked, his voice cold and steady.

Sakura stopped sobbing and looked up. "What antidote?"

"Sasuke isn't dead." Shikamaru stated. His words gaining more conviction as they came out of his mouth and reached Tsunade's ears. "She knows it. And now we know it. _Where _is the antidote?!"

"I've heard rumours of you and your supreme intelligence, Shikamaru Nara. I guess they had firm basis. There is indeed an antidote- and you are correct. It is not too late for it to be effective if administered to Mr Uchiha immediately. But it is extremely difficult to acquire- and I am not a huge fan of stealing from the rich to give to the richer…"

* * *

Sakura stood up, her head hanging. She muttered something softly.

"Sorry Miss Haruno, what was that? I didn't quite hear you."

"I said I'll _do it_." She breathed heavily and her chest heaved. "Just- give him the antidote."

"Tell your friends to leave."

"Sak- don't do this." Ino stood up and put a protective arm on Sakura's shoulder.

"Haruno- there's got to be a better way." Neji looked at her, his eyes full of the warmth he had only just discovered resided within him.

"Is there?" Sakura turned to Shikamaru.

He shook his head almost imperceptibly… Almost.

* * *

Sakura took a deep breath. "Guys… I love you all so much. _So much_ it's not even real. And I want you to love each other for me. My brain might not remember you- but my heart always will. _Always_. But Sasuke ended Jurisdiction. He practically _died _for me. I have to do this for hi-"

"Time's _ticking_…"

Everybody in the room threw menacing looks in Tsunade's direction.

"I love you all. But now you have to leave."

Sobbing, the three young women who had been beside Sakura for as long as the three could remember… hugged their best friend in an, ironically named, death-hug. They each told her over and over how much they loved her- that there _had _to be another way.

But they all knew there wasn't. And so, with heavy hearts, taking their boyfriends with them, they left.

* * *

"Sakura. Look at me." Tsunade's command was soft, almost apologetic.

"_Give. Him. The. Antidote_._ NOW!_"

Tsunade blinked and then knelt beside Sasuke and, prising his mouth open, tipped a tiny vial of a cloudy blue liquid into his mouth. "Sakura. I may despise this boy. I may hate every person he is associated with- including you… but he _did _end Jurisdiction. And you _are _willing to give up _everything _to save another's life. These are both deeds which must be rewarded."

Hope threatened to bubble over somewhere deep within Sakura. She attempted to squash it. "But I cannot recede your punishment. Therefore, Sakura Haruno, as your punishment, all of your memories with this boy and those who are waiting anxiously for you outside _will _be lost to you."

A small gasp of sorrow escaped from Sakura.

"But-" Tsunade continued. "I will reward you with this. You will not be relocated… I, Tsunade Senju, give permission for you to remain among the people you currently consider your friends. As for this boy lying here… he will survive- that is _his _reward. However, he will lose the one he loved. She will neither remember him, nor her love _for _him. _That _shall be _his _punishment."

Sakura opened her mouth to argue but was distracted by a movement from Sasuke followed by the smallest of groans.

There was a painfully bright flash of light.

And then only darkness…

* * *

Sakura's eyes flickered open.

"Sak? Sakura? Are you back?" Ino grabbed Sakura's fragile arms and looked into the confused looking eyes of her best friend.

Something flashed before Sakura's eyes, a shadow of an image of this girl surrounded by water… The ocean?

But as soon as it had come, it passed.

She had only one question and, looking the exhausted blonde girl in front of her directly in her sparkling blue eyes, she asked it:

"Who _are_ you?"

* * *

**-End-

* * *

**

**To be continued in the sequel. :)  
**


	13. Prologue To An Epilogue

Little Miss Seductress: Take Two  
Chapter Thirty Two: Prologue to an Epilogue  
Created By: Tenshi-Chan008  
Continued By: Riz-I

**A/N: The sequel will be called Little Miss Unappreciated and will be up a.s.a.p.**

* * *

Sakura looked upon the horrified faces of all of her friends. "KIDDING!"

She began laughing as the jaws of the many people surrounding her dropped and Ino hit her lightly on the arm. "I've been wanting to pretend I'd lost my memory ever since reading that book Hinata gave me for my birthday." Sakura turned to Hinata, "You know? The one where she hates who she is so after a car accident she pretends she's lost her memory?" Hinata slightly shook her head. "Oh come _on_! I was obsessed with it for _ages_."

Ino swallowed. "That's not what we're shocked at." It took her a few seconds and then, without warning, she pulled her hand back and smacked Sakura straight across the cheek. "How could you _do _that to us?" Large, ungraceful tears began rolling down her cheeks as she embraced Sakura in a giant hug. "You're such a _bitch_!"

"You just _slapped _me you filthy whore. Get the hell away." Sakura laughed, ignoring the stinging in her left cheek. "Hinata, please don't faint!" She exclaimed, alarmed at the complexion of her friend which was rapidly altering from its normal creamy white to an abnormal shade of green.

"I won't." she choked out.

"And I'll be here to catch her even if she does." Naruto's beaming face came into view and he leaned over to hug Sakura. "I'm glad you're okay."

* * *

After Naruto released her from his bearlike grasp, she looked around the room. Ten-Ten was smiling at her, her eyes shining with accumulated unshed tears. Neji, his arms around Ten-Ten's waist, nodded and managed a twitch at the corners of his mouth. Sakura resisted the urge to sigh. "The Nurse is going to come and kick us out in about five minutes." Shikamaru yawned and waved lazily from his position on the visitor armchair across the room.

"Where's Sasuke? Did the idiot go to get a drink or something? Speaking of- it's kind of weird how I'm absolutely fine, right? I guess Tsunade isn't all that great after all."

* * *

Her laugh was greeted by a sudden and deep silence.

"What… why is nobody answering me?"

"Sakura, the Doctor said we can't-" Ten-Ten began.

"I don't _care _what the HELL the Doctor said. WHERE is Sasuke? SOMEBODY TELL ME!"

"_Okay!_ Just _stop shrieking_! If you have a hernia or a brain aneurism or something, you'll both be-" Ino clamped a hand over her mouth, horrified at whatever she had just been about to say.

"Ino- finish the sentence. We'll both be _what_?"

"Tsunade didn't fail."

"What do you mean? I haven't lost my mem- Oh my God…"

"You didn't."

"But Sasuke did." Neji finished. "When we went to see him, he asked who we were, when we said we were his friends, he yelled something about not knowing any of us and then threw a water jug and a spare IV stand at us."

Despite the situation, Sakura let out a snort. Typical Sasuke. "That was a couple of weeks ago Sak. You've been in like, a coma all this time. And Sasuke he." Ten-Ten stopped.

"The _stupid prick's _moved to England." Naruto's hands were balled up into fists.

"WHAT?"

"I TRIED Saku-Chan, I told him to come and see Sakura and that he'd remember everything then, but he just _wouldn't _do it- he said he already remembered everything: He went to school, punched Sasame Fuuma in the face for coming onto him and got himself transferred to the school's linked College in England."

"Oh." Sakura didn't really know how to respond. "And who is he there with?"

"He's by himself, as far as I know. You know- I kind of expected you to become hysterical. I'm impr-"

"And he doesn't remember me at all?"

"No."

"And what about his family, and mine? They don't remember anything either?"

"No." Ino explained. "Only we seem to remember that you and Sasuke were ever… well, You&Sasuke."

"Excellent." A wide grin spread across Sakura Haruno's face as she began to formulate a plan in her head.

**

* * *

TWO MONTHS LATER**

"Goooood morning Starshine."

"Who in the name of arse are- actually, I don't give a shit. Just turn around and get the hell out of my house."

The young woman frowned. "That's not very nice. If you're not careful, we're not going to get on. Trust me, you can't afford to get on my bad side." Her frown changed into a bright smile. "Now, come on, get up and get out of bed. You're going to be late and _I _need to make the bed."

"WHY are you in here? Who let you in?"

"_Finally_. Well, I have my own key obviously, your mum sent me from Japan."

"You still haven't answered my second question."

The bright smile was back.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. Your new live-in maid. Let's get on, yeah?"

**

* * *

A/N: Yes babes, it's clichéd, but how much fun is that going to be to read/write? :)**


	14. SEQUEL ALERT!

The first chapter of the sequel is up.

The sequel's called **Little Miss Unappreciated **and can be found in my Story List here:

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~rizi


End file.
